Reconstruction Blues Plus
by wonga316
Summary: A different spin from episode 28. Concentrates more on Rick, Lisa and Minmei triangle, with some minor relationships with the other characters. Some mistakes corrected. Pls R&R.
1. 01

RCONSTRUCTION BLUES PLUS  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
DISCLAIMER AND COPYRIGHT: I don't own Robotech so don't take me to court. If you want to uses any stuff from this fiction, all I ask is an email  
  
INTRO: This is a different spin on things from episode 28 - reconstruction blues. Will try to and a little more action and love/hate triangle with Rick, Lisa and Minmei. This is my first attempt at Robotech fan fiction. So please be gentle, NOT. Tell me if I suck. How else are we going to improve? Some of the guys made seem OC. I apologies for that. After all it is fiction ;) Roy and Ben will still be alive in this story  
  
"..." = Normal speech  
  
[...] = Thought  
  
-...- = Computer chat  
  
****  
  
[Out here again...] Rick thought. His VT cruising over the battled scarred earth, kicking up dust and dirty as he flew in low. He wasn't worried about any obstructions or possible collisions. [So much destruction... so much death] he thought. [Ha, I'm starting to sound Kyle] he cursed himself quietly as thoughts of Kyle lead to thoughts of Minmei [I wonder what's she up to now, probably busy with her career... and Kyle...] he thought bitterly.  
  
"Hey skipper", sounded Rick's comm. "Are you awake skipper?"  
  
The voice of his wingman Ben Dixon woke him from his train of thought. It was probably a good thing that he did. Getting depressed about Minmei was the last thing he wanted. Especially while piloting.  
  
"Weren't you listening? I've been trying to raise you on the radio for the last 5 minutes."  
  
"Sorry Ben, I guess I zoned out for a bit and how many times do I have to tell you. I'm not your skipper."  
  
"Yeah what ever, skipper. How much longer to we have to stay out here?" he complained. "I mean it's been nearly 7 hours straight and we still have not found anything."  
  
"I know what you mean. But I guess the high command is still worried about some of the Zentraedi up rising. No offence Max."  
  
"None taken. I know you care for Miriya and Dana. She thinks that you are part of the family." Max chimed in.  
  
Rick smiled at Max's response. He was lucky to have Max as a close friend. He did consider the Sterling's as family and wonder where he would be if Max was not around. [Most likely in a meat locker with the rest of the unlucky pilots...]  
  
"Come on skipper, I'm getting hungry" Ben whined over the comm.  
  
"Ben, you're always hungry." Rick responded. All shared a laugh when a large signal appeared on their radars.  
  
****  
  
"So what's the latest news, Kim?" Vanessa questioned.  
  
Since the fighting with the Zentraedi have almost stopped completely. The trio spent the majority of their time discussing gossip. Gossip that especially centered on Rick Hunter and Lisa Hayes love/hate relationship.  
  
"Hmmm, let me think." Kim replied  
  
"Yeah Kim, what's the happening in the soap opera world of Rick and Lisa?" Sammy said.  
  
Sammy had over heard Vanessa and decided to get involved.  
  
"And don't forget Minmei. Can't have a good soap with a love triangle" said Kim.  
  
"Ok. I heard from one of the MP that patrol the staff and officer living quarters, that Lisa goes into Rick's place when he is on a flight and cleans up."  
  
"Oh my god. Is that true?" Sammy question.  
  
"Of course. My sources are reliable and even if it wasn't true it's a pretty good rumor anyway." Kim replied smartly  
  
"Man... that's pretty deep. You would have thought that a women like Lisa would have never have fallen so hard for a guy." Vanessa asked to no one in particular.  
  
"I know - you wouldn't see me hung up on a guy like that", Kim answered.  
  
"I guess that's why you always monitor corporal Dixon's VT when he's on missions", Vanessa said smartly.  
  
Kim blushed and suddenly found her console very interesting.  
  
"But you have to understand sweetheart, that love is a powerful emotion and can not be easily over come or pushed aside".  
  
"Claudia, I didn't know you were there". Vanessa said, trying to look like she was doing work. Sammy was also surprised by Claudia's appearance and tried to do the same. Kim was still blushing and looking at her console.  
  
"Hahaha... It's alright guys. I've heard the rumors as well. In fact Lisa and I have spoken to about Rick on many occasions." Claudia answered half laughing as she watched the girls try and cover up their gossiping. [I guess things wouldn't be as interesting without the girls here.]  
  
"Then you would know all juicy stuff" Vanessa asked Claudia.  
  
"Yeah spill" / "Tell us" Kim and Sammy asked at the same time.  
  
"Sorry girls but Lisa trusted me with this stuff and you know how hard it is to get Lisa to open up to someone," Claudia answered. She continued before any of the trio could response "But I have something better in mind." she said grinning like a cat.  
  
"What" / "How" all three replied looking eager to help.  
  
"Since Lisa is with the captain at the moment I guess I can tell you..." said Claudia.  
  
All three officers then surrounded Claudia as she discussed her plan.  
  
****  
  
"How did your meeting go, sir" Lisa asked.  
  
"Hmmm..." Gloval responded.  
  
They were in his office. Gloval had spun his chair around and was glazing out his window with his pipe. Lisa sat in one of the visitor chairs with her notes and hands neatly placed on top of her lap.  
  
"Is something the matter sir?" Lisa asked  
  
"Nothing to worry about... Not yet anyway. How are the patrols going?" he asked  
  
"Fine. Since the Zentraedi have become allies. We have experience very little disturbances. Presently we have vermillion squadron and the usually cat eye recon aircrafts on patrol."  
  
"I see. Lisa, tell me what do you think of pilot Hunter?" Gloval asked smiling still facing the window. Everyone knew Lisa had feelings for the young pilot but was too afraid to act on them. Gloval didn't mean to harass his first officer on the subject, since he had some official business regarding Rick. But this still couldn't stop him from smiling.  
  
"Wh... what do you mean, sir?" Lisa said, obliviously put off by the question [I hope Claudia didn't tell anyone. I'll kill her if she did] she thought angrily.  
  
Gloval spun around and placed his elbows on his desk; resting his chin on his hands, pipe still in mouth. His captain's hat just hung below his eyes, covering them.  
  
"Lisa, I'm not here to find out if some of the rumors I have been hearing around the base are true." Lisa blushed at this and suddenly found her papers very interesting. "I want to know your professional option about pilot Hunter?"  
  
"Well sir..." Lisa started. "I... I think he is a exceptionally pilot and if he only listen to orders once in a while he could have a distinguish career in the RDF."  
  
Taking his pipe out, the captain laugh at this. Even Lisa smiled at her own comment.  
  
"But why do you ask, sir" Lisa followed up.  
  
"I have been thinking about promoting Hunter to Lt. Commander, same rank as Roy Fokker."  
  
"Oh..." [That we put him as the same rank as me...] Lisa thought.  
  
"Does this bother you?" Gloval questioned, taking his pipe and taping the used tobacco out in his ashtray.  
  
"I'm not sure. If you are asking me if a promotion will have a negative effect on his piloting, then no. But if you asking me if he will change and start acting like someone with responsibility..." Lisa said. Her interest in her papers had gone as well as the blushing. In fact Lisa was starting to sound a little angry.  
  
"I see. I have not spoken to him regarding this, so I guess it we will have to wait and see what he says. He could always refuse the promotion." Gloval said, interrupting her.  
  
"Captain Gloval, Lt. Hayes please report to the control room immediately." Sammy voiced ringed out of the SFD1's PA system  
  
Both the captain and his first officer left quickly heading towards the control room. The discussion of Rick's promotion way from their minds.  
  
****  
  
"Hey Max are seeing what I'm seeing? Rick asked interrupting the laughter of his fellow pilots.  
  
"Yeah. It doesn't look good. Last time something like this appeared on my radar was when we were back in space orbiting the earth and surrounded by the Zentraedi first fleet" Max replied.  
  
"Well I guess that meal of yours will have to wait Corporal Dixon" Rick said, firing his burners and heading off to investigate the disturbance, leaving his wingman behind.  
  
"Some people just don't have any manners and the worst timing." Ben said dejected, following vermillion 1. Max just shook his head at Ben's comment and proceeded followed.  
  
****  
  
AUTHOR NOTES Correct spelling of Minmei and minor grammar mistakes. Not doubt I probably missed some but you guys know what I think. 


	2. 02

RECONSTRUCTION BLUES PLUS  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
DISCLAIMER AND COPYRIGHT I don't own Robotech so don't take me to court. If you want to uses any stuff from this fic, all I ask is an email – wonga316@yahoo.com.au  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES This is a different spin on things from episode 28 - reconstruction blues. Will try to and a little more action and love/hate triangle with Rick, Lisa and Minmei. This is my first attempt at Robotech fan fiction. So please be gentle, NOT. Tell me if I suck. How else are we going to improve? Some of the guys made seem OC. I apologies for that. After all it is fiction ;) Roy and Ben will still be alive in this story  
  
"..." = Normal speech  
  
[...] = Thought  
  
-...- = Computer chat  
  
****  
  
"Vanessa, status report." Lisa ordered as she and captain entered the control room. Both quickly assume their normal position on the bridge. Since the last major battle where the earth's surface was destroyed, the requirement for full alert status on the bridge have been few and far between. One could be forgiven if they were out of sync. But this was not the case, everyone picked up as if the last major battle was just yesterday. It was kind of sad actually, everyone had been so accustom to the battle and alert situations that it was second nature.  
  
"It just appeared out of nowhere.", she replied.  
  
"What is it Vanessa?", Gloval questioned  
  
"I think it's a Zentraedi battle cruiser or a large number of pods. I can't be sure but it's defiantly Zentreadi in orgin." Vanessa answered.  
  
"WHAT!" / "It can't be!" responded some of the other officers  
  
"All read outs are indicating that it is Zentraedi of origin. The size of the object is similar to a battle cruiser or a squadron of pods." Vanessa confirmed. She had hoped that she was wrong but Vanessa had seen this signal many times before when they were orbiting the earth.  
  
"But I thought all of the Zentraedi fleet was destroyed or surrrended during the last battle?" Claudia question to no one particular.  
  
"Vanessa do we have any one in that sector?" Gloval questioned  
  
"No sir. The closet unit we have is Vermillion which is approximately 20 miles due south of the target and currently on route to the target." Vanessa answered.  
  
Lisa's heart stopped for a moment as she thought of Rick [Vermillion squadron, Rick... he's out there.]  
  
"Lisa, get me vermillion squadron" Gloval ordered.  
  
"Lisa are you listening?" he asked again.  
  
"Lisa are you ok?" Claudia asked with some concern. She knew that look well. She wore that face every time when Roy went out into combat.  
  
Shaking herself out, Lisa responded, "Sorry sir. Contacting vermillion squadron now."  
  
Everyone in the room, even Gloval knew, what Lisa was thinking but thought better of it to say anything.  
  
****  
  
Suddenly the image of Lisa Hayes appeared on the each of the VT consoles.  
  
"Vermillion squadron please response."  
  
"Vermillion 1 here. Hey Lisa are you guys seeing what we are seeing?" Rick responded.  
  
"Yes Rick. All reports indicate that is either a Zentreadi battle cruiser or a squadron of pods but we can't be sure."  
  
"Well, Ben you did say it was getting boring", Max added after Lisa had finished.  
  
"I said I was hungry, not bored." Ben replied. His replied resulted in a few laughs from the control room. Especially Kim.  
  
"I guess the quicker we check it out the quicker you get to eat, right corporal Dixon." Rick said smartly.  
  
"We are already on course to target. ETA 2 minutes". Rick finished.  
  
"Rick wait! We have not confirmed what it is yet. All we know that it's Zentraedi. It could be a friendly, it could be a trap, it could be any..." Lisa said sounding worried.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about. It's probably a treasure hunter that got lost or something and he's activated a downed Zentraedi craft in an attempt to get home." Rick said interupting Lisa.  
  
A lot of the population had taken up treasure hunting either for souvenirs or home collections. Human and Zentreadi war machines littered the sands of the once green earth. Occasionally you would read an article in the Macross City News about someone getting lost or injured as a result of searching these wrecks.  
  
"Rick wait..." Lisa said almost in a panic.  
  
"He's turned off his comm, commander." Sammy reported.  
  
"Vermillion is currently super sonic and will reach target in approximately one minute", Vanessa replied.  
  
Lisa hit her console and groaned. Everyone knew to give her some space (even captain Gloval) as she stared back at the black display on her console that was Rick hunter. [He never listens. I don't why I put up with it or him!] She thought angrily.  
  
****  
  
"Hey guys see anything yet? We should be just about right on top of it." Rick asked his wingmen.  
  
"Nothing here. Hey Rick, do you think Lisa is going to mad at you when we get back?" Max reported.  
  
"Most likely. But what else is new in my life..." Rick replied.  
  
"Nothing here either. But I reckon you like pissing off the Lt. Commander." Ben answered.  
  
"I have to admit it is fun watching her reactions." said Rick.  
  
"If I didn't know better Lt. Hunter you have a thing for Lisa..." Max said suggestively.  
  
"You might be right there, Max. I heard that..." Ben said, but before he could finish Rick interrupted.  
  
"Ok. That's enough gossiping. You guys are starting to sound like the trio. Stay in formation. We circle the area a couple more times then head back." Rick said.  
  
"Don't try and change the subject Hunter. People only do that if they have something to hide. Do you have something to hide?" Max answered back.  
  
Max like everyone else had heard the rumors about Rick and Lisa. The only person who didn't know was Rick himself. He was either too stupid or stubborn to admit his feelings. He could tell that Lisa had feelings for the young pilot, but what he didn't know was if Rick had feelings for Lisa.  
  
****  
  
"Sir, vermillion is over the target." Vanessa stated  
  
Everyone was still quite after another one of Lisa and Rick's little 'disagreement' and had been waiting for someone to break the uncomfortable silence. It was usually Vanessa, because of her bubbly personality and young age no one could really get mad with her.  
  
"Vanessa, has vermillion opened their comm channels yet?" Lisa question.  
  
"No yet."  
  
[Damn, why do keep doing this, Rick? Don't you know how I feel? How I care?] Lisa thought sadly. Suddenly a internal communications message appeared on her console. It was Claudia.  
  
- It's all right Lisa. Don't worry about him – - Thanks Clau, but I can't help it – - Don't worry. Rick's too stupid to die yet ;) –  
  
This brought a small laugh from the first officer. This caught the attention of some of the bridge. Composing herself she continue to type.  
  
- Yeah I guess your right – - Of course I'm right – - I don't know how you do it. What do you do when Roy goes into combat? –  
  
There was a long pause as Claudia thought about what Lisa had typed. Claudia never liked to talk about the subject. even with Roy. It was kind of like an unspoken rule between pilots and partners / wives / girlfriends. She looked down and found that Lisa had responded before she could.  
  
- I'm sorry Clau. Didn't mean to make you think about that – - It's all right. All I do is hope because that's all I have –  
  
Both women looked up and gave each other a simpathic smile. The kind of smile that says don't worry everything will work out fine.  
  
"Control, this is vermillion 1"  
  
It was Rick. A huge relief filled the room. Everybody had been through a lot together and as a result they had grown into a tight knit group of friends. Some would even call it a family. They no longer looked at each as fellow soldiers who had a common objective to achieve but as family. No one really spoke about it. It just was...  
  
Lisa looked down at her console and found the cocky image of Rick Hunter again. She smiled internally that he was ok but her exterior told a different story. [Thank God he's ok... now I'm going kill him!] Claudia saw this and started to smile for she knew what was going to happen next. Claudia knew when Lisa got that sparkle in her eyes that everything was all right with her. It had been a long time since Claudia had seen that sparkle. The last time Lisa's eyes lit up was with... Karl Ribar, her former fiancé.  
  
"Rick Hunter, what in the hell do you think you are doing?" Lisa responded angrily. Before he could response she continued, "Do you know how careless and irresponsible it is to not have your communications link open, not to mention disobeying orders to not investigate!"  
  
"It's good to see you too commander" Rick said sarcastically, giving her a wink. Lisa paused from her triad when Rick winked [Did he just wink at me? My god I'm blushing. Stay with it Lisa] He then continued in a more professional manner, "There's nothing here, control. We have completed multiple sweeps of the area and nothing is out of place. Just junk and scrap".  
  
"Look here Hunter..." Lisa said almost yelling. She was trying to cover up the light blush that was showing maybe even over compensating.  
  
"Vermillion squadron return to base. Hunter please come to my office once you have landed". Gloval interrupted. Everyone was surprised that Gloval had said something; some had even forgotten that he had entered the control room with Lisa.  
  
"Ah... Yes sir. Vermillion squadron returning to base." Rick replied then disappearing from Lisa's console.  
  
"I'm sorry I interrupted you Lisa. I have no issues with you reprimanding Rick. But I would like to have a word with him first regarding that matter we discussed earlier." Gloval stated.  
  
"That's fine, sir" Lisa responded, still reeling from another argument with her favorite pilot.  
  
"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me. Lisa as usually your in charge." Gloval stated to everyone in the control room as he exited.  
  
"Yes sir" everyone said as he left.  
  
As soon as he left, everyone let out a collective sigh and relaxed. Gloval was not a strict captain but he expect that his officers act appropriately when the occasion required it. Sammy was first to speak out.  
  
"So Lisa... Do you want to tell us what the captain wants to discuss with the Rick?"  
  
"Ah... I guess you should know now. The captain is thinking about... prompting Rick to Lt. Commander."  
  
"WHAT?" almost everyone who was left on the bridge replied.  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Hang on. That would place him as the same rank as you. Wouldn't it?" Kim question.  
  
"Yes. But he would still be reporting to me during battle situations like today." [Not that he does in the first place]  
  
"Come on Lisa. What we all want to know is do you think is he ready?" Claudia question smiling, know it would set off a teasing episode with Lisa as the target.  
  
"Yeah Lisa. Have you asked him yet?" Kim questioned. Everyone turned to her with shocked expressions not expecting something that full on.  
  
"What? I know you guys want to know as much as I do. So don't give me those looks" Kim shot back, defending her comment.  
  
Lisa was stunned for a moment from Vanessa's question. After collecting herself she responded smiling "I'll tell you Kim... Only if you tell something about you and corporal Dixon." Lisa replied. Rick Hunter may have been Lisa's only weakness but she was still an expert tactician on and off the battlefield.  
  
Blushing heavily Kim tried to hide, but failed miserably .  
  
"Fine... All right, But this just between all of us. I'll tell you all in the lunchroom. We've been in here for too long". Vanessa told Lisa.  
  
Everyone nodded and left the bridge for the lunchroom.  
  
****  
  
[Why did I wink at Lisa? I must be going crazy... Could it be that I... Maybe Max and Ben were right...Nah, I'm just going nuts]  
  
"Hey boss, what do you think that the captain wants with you?" Max question.  
  
Max's question had woken him from his thoughts [I'll been doing that a bit lately... Just zoning out...] "Not sure Max, but all I know is that we better hurry up or I might have two high ranking officers on my back." Rick said as he kick the afterburners on his VT, "At least you get to eat something now, Ben".  
  
"Yeah I can't wait." Ben said smugly.  
  
"But from I've been hearing you wouldn't mind if a certain first officer was on your back?" Max answered smartly.  
  
"You guys never quit... do you?" Rick answered sounding tired from all the harassing. All he could hear was the laughter of Ben and Max as vermillion squadron disappeared into the horizon towards Macros city.  
  
Long after they had gone, a lone Zentraedi figure wearing a cloak and hood emerges from beneath the sands where Rick and his team were patrolling. With only the tips of hair exposing from underneath the hood it spoke to itself "That was close. But soon humans, the mighty Zentraedi army will rise again..."  
  
****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES I wrote this chapter before I received any reviews / abuse ;) for chapter 1. Minmei, Roy, Miriya and Dana will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Don't worry I have not forgotten about them. Exedore and Breetai will come a little later when the action starts.  
  
Oh and before I forget, apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. After all no one is perfect...  
  
But I have corrected the Minmei spelling. 


	3. 03

RECONSTRUCTION BLUES PLUS  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
DISCLAIMER AND COPYTRIGHT: I don't own Robotech so don't take me to court. If you want to uses any stuff from this fiction, all I ask is an email – wonga316@yahoo.com.au  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES This is a different spin on things from episode 28 - reconstruction blues. Will try to and a little more action and love/hate triangle with Rick, Lisa and Minmei. This is my first attempt at Robotech fan fiction. So please be gentle, NOT. Tell me if I suck. How else are we going to improve? Some of the guys made seem OC. I apologies for that. After all it is fiction and anything can happen ;) Roy and Ben will still be alive in this story  
  
"..." = Normal speech  
  
[...] = Thought  
  
-...- = Computer chat  
  
****  
  
After a somewhat interesting patrol, Rick slowly taxied his VT towards the hangers. When suddenly he spots a lone figure making a mad sprint towards the hangers [Not again...] he thought, bring his hand to his head.  
  
As he closed in, he also spotted Chief shouting and waving his fist at Ben. Rick didn't have to be an expert at reading lips to know what chief was saying. As he docked his VT and exited his VT he could hear the distinct voice of the chief  
  
"Dixon, you lazy bum! Get back in your VT and dock it properly!" chief yelled.  
  
As Rick approached chief all he could make out from Ben was the words "food" and "now". [He will never change] he thought, trying to hide his laughter.  
  
"Let me guess, Ben dumped his VT in the middle of the runway again and is making a bee line to the lunch room", said Rick, placing a hand on the chief's shoulder.  
  
"That tape worm infested punk of a pilot when catch up with him I'll kill him", chief responded angrily  
  
Rick couldn't hold his laughter any more and let it all out while leaning on the chief. At the same time Max had finished docking his VT and joined the pair.  
  
"Ben forgets to park his VT again, chief?" Max queried.  
  
"Don't you start. Now I have to walk my butt up the runway to park his bloody veritech!" responded chief.  
  
"Why don't you get one of the other techs to do it? You are the boss aren't you?" Max asked.  
  
"One of then? Are you kidding they're even worst than Ben. You remember last month when Andrews made new hanger door and took out one of the fuel cars." He exclaimed. This only further fueled Rick's laughter  
  
"Why does this always happen to me?" chief said sounding defeated.  
  
All the pilots knew the chief. After all he was the one who keep them up in the air and functioning. After Rick's laughing fit, he looked at chief's profile and felt sorry for him [Man, it must be hard to keep all these VTs operational, deal with us smart ass pilots and still have time for his family]. The chief had three daughters. Correction, three beautiful, attractive and single daughters. Rick smiled as he remember one day the girls decided to visit their father at work. The amount of attention that the girls received from the pilots and his support crew was enough to make is blood boil. The wolf whistling and catcalls had pushed him over the edge. It was funny that the girls didn't mind for a single moment. Rick had to admit to himself that chief's daughters were very pleasing to the eye.  
  
Then as if Max was reading his mind, he asked "So chief, how are your girls going? Still causing you trouble?" Max knew that asking about his daughters would send him off the deep end.  
  
"Look, Sterling. Should I mention that you have your eyes set on one of my daughters to you Zentraedi wife? I don't have to remind that she can cause a lot more pain than I ever inflict." Chief replied  
  
This shut Max up for the moment as he apologies and mentioned that it was a joke. "Ah... Look chief, I was just trying to cheer up... no need to get Miriya involved is there?"  
  
"If you want the cheer me up then taxi Dixon's VT back to the hangers" said chief.  
  
"I'll taxi his VT back to the hanger, chief. You can sit this one out." Rick said, looking at both men. Max nodded in appreciation and turned towards to change rooms.  
  
"Thanks lad. Glad to know that we still have some responsible pilots around here", said Chief.  
  
"Hey Rick, aren't you suppose to report to Gloval as soon as we landed?" Max questioned.  
  
"Oh yeah... Hmm, I guess he would have to wait..." Rick said very casually, walking out to the runway towards Ben's VT.  
  
"And you say that he's responsible", Max remarked to Chief  
  
****  
  
Ben had finally reached the lunchroom and lucky for him the queues were short [This has been a good day] He thought, as he picked up a tray and started helping himself.  
  
At the same time the bridge crew were on their way to the lunchroom for a break.  
  
"So Lisa, when are you going to ask Rick out?" Claudia asked  
  
"Ah... I thought we were hassling Kim about Dixon", replied Lisa [I hope that works]  
  
"Oh no. I asked you first. So you spill" Kim replied  
  
"Ah... Oh look. We have reached the lunchroom" Lisa said, trying to avoid the questioning.  
  
As they entered the lunchroom, they made way towards the sofas located towards the back of the room next to the where you could see the VT taking off. While Kim arranged everyone's coffee and tea, the majority of the time these comfortable sofas were empty so they had no problems with fighting other crewmembers for the seats. It was sort of an unspoken law. After all these girls had been with the SDF1 from the start.  
  
All collapsed on the sofas let out a collective sigh. It had been a long day. Not battles or emergencies occurred but a whole day shift without any occurring can be just as tiring.  
  
[I'm glad that the guys have forgotten about teasing me about Rick. Even if it is just for the moment] Lisa thought.  
  
Shortly after Kim had returned with everyone's mugs and one Ben Dixon. She had noticed Ben eating by himself and asked him to join them. All the girls gave Kim that look, the one that you know something is up.  
  
"What? I saw Ben on his own and asked to join us" Kim shot back while handing out the mugs [He's a good guy and has a nice heart] Kim thought as she stole a glance at the pilot.  
  
For a while no said anything, just contempt with their drinks. Only the chewing of corporal Dixon could be heard. Slowly each of the bridge turned their attention toward Ben.  
  
In between chews, Ben began to notice that he was the centre of attention. As he looked up he could see five pairs of eye staring at him. With all the dignity of a VT pilot and drumstick sticking out of his mouth he mouthed, "What? You guys want some?"  
  
Everyone broke into laughter after that. It was funny; they all seemed to be waiting for something like that to change the mood. Ben just ignores the laughs and continued eating.  
  
****  
  
Rick eventually made his way after docking Ben's VT [Shit. I'm late. I hope I don't get into trouble again...] he thought as he knocked on the captain Gloval office door  
  
"Come in"  
  
Rick opened the door and found the captain standing behind his desk look at the window. He could smell the faint scent of tobacco that filled that room and started to notice all the pictures and commendations on his wall [wow I never thought the captain was a pilot] he thought as eyed a picture of a younger Gloval in a flight suit standing behind older fighter on what it looked like a aircraft carrier [looks like a model prior to the introduction of the Robotechnology]  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir" Rick said standing to attention, after his quick glance and analysis of the captain's picture  
  
"At ease Hunter. I wanted to discuss something with you. Shall we take a walk?" Gloval asked.  
  
"Ah... if you like sir." [That's weird I've never seen him take a walk. I always thought he was in his office or on the bridge]  
  
"Well let go then and you can stop calling me sir for the moment. I like to talk to you outside the military context" he replied, standing up making his way towards the door  
  
For the second time in as many minutes Rick as shocked by the captain's actions [I wonder what's up? I hope I'm not in any serious trouble] he thought  
  
"Are coming or just going to stand there?" Gloval questioned  
  
"Ah... Yes si... I mean I'm coming" Rick replied, quickly following the captain out of his office.  
  
****  
  
Mean while back in the lunchroom, Roy had caught up with the gang and taken a seat next to Claudia.  
  
"How were the new recruits?" Claudia asked with a hint of sarcasm [The look on his face tells that it didn't go well]  
  
"Don't ask." Roy said rubbing his temples. "Bunch smart ass, hot shot punks. At one time I felt like punching some of them. You know, bring back down to earth".  
  
"Now you know how we feel sometimes", Lisa remarked. All the bridge crew just responded by nodding.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Hayes. I'm professional", Roy said. Bringing a cough from Claudia and few giggles from the trio. Lisa had given him a weird look after that response.  
  
"Hey where's max and Rick?" Roy questioned changing the subject  
  
"Rick is with the captain and Max... I actually don't know where max is", said Ben still stuffing his face.  
  
"Bridge bunny, bridge bunny, bridge bunny"  
  
Everyone had turned around to see who had said that. They were confronted with running and yelling three-year-old half Zentraedi, half human cutie.  
  
Dana had run full speed at the trio and jumped into their laps. The girls didn't mind as they started tickling and playing with Dana.  
  
"Dana! How many time how I told you not to use that word!" Miriya said sternly. She was following by Max who had changed into his civilian clothes after this recon flight with Ben and Rick.  
  
"It's alright, Miriya. We don't mind. I think it's cute coming from her" Claudia said casually. "But what I would like to know is where she learnt that term from... Fokker." Claudia had changed from her casual tone to a reprimand and stared hard at her boyfriend.  
  
Roy swallowed heavily while pulling his collar "I'm not sure what you are talking about clau. Most of the pilots refer to you guys as bridge bun..." he stopped himself before he could finish. All of the attention had gone from Dana to Roy as he was talking. He tried to continue but someone beat him to the punch.  
  
"Uncle Roy says bridge bunny." Dana said happily, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
This brought dark glares from all of the bridge crew. Ben, Max and Miriya were enjoying watching Roy sweat under the stares. There are not a lot of things that can make Roy Fokker nervous; after all he was one of the most decorated pilot in the RDF. But the sight of five female officers was too much for the Lt to handle by himself.  
  
****  
  
Rick and Gloval had walked out to the viewing platform. It was late in the evening and the wind was starting to pickup. The sun was setting and the night lights on the runway had not be activated [The night lights should be coming on soon] Rick thought and as if someone had read is thoughts two parallel lines of light sparked up sequential running up the runway. The first shift of the night patrols were scheduled to take off soon.  
  
The wind was playing havoc on his hair and he constantly had to keep pushing it out of his eyes. He looked to his left where the captain stood [I wonder how he keeps that hat on without blowing away].  
  
"I bet you are wondering why I asked you to accompany me out here. Rick" the captain asked  
  
"Actually it never really occurred to me up until you just asked"  
  
"Hmmm. Can I ask you why did you decide to become a pilot and join the RDF?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What was your reason for becoming a VT pilot?"  
  
****  
  
"Come on, guys. Dana could have picked that up from anyone" Roy said like a child explaining why his hand was in the cookie jar.  
  
"Really, Lt. Fokker. Name then." Lisa questioned sternly  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. I want to hear some names to backup your theory."  
  
"Well you see there is... Ah... Thing from..."  
  
Things were not looking good for Roy. While trying to think up a valid excuse he caught site of Rick and the Captain outside the window on the lower observation deck.  
  
"Look there's Rick and the captain on the deck." He said avoiding Lisa's question. He knew if he mentioned Rick that Lisa would back off [Good thing Rick was there]  
  
Everyone had faced the window to checkout what Roy had said. They notice how the sun was slowing setting and casting long shadows of the two across the platform. Rick with his back to runway had turned around started leaning on the safety bar. The captain on the other hand was facing the opposite direction smoking his pipe.  
  
[He looks like he's in deep thought. I never knew that Rick Hunter was capable of that] Lisa thought as a small smile crept across your face. Max had noticed this and tapped Miriya on the shoulder to let her know. Miriya acknowledged and said "You like what you Lisa?"  
  
Lisa had turned away from the window, trying to hide the blush that was developing on her face from Miriya's question. She a teasing session was coming soon  
  
****  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure now"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Rick had to think about this. [Minmei...] Images of Minmei and himself raced through his mind just before the last battle [Protect the ones I love... Mineni, I just wanted to say that I love you...] [I just want you to know that I'm singing for you...]  
  
"Rick are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah sorry. Just thinking about what you said" Rick answered, running his hand through his hair. "I can tell you why I use to pilot and that was to protect the ones I love. But..." he paused  
  
"but what?"  
  
"I'm not sure who I love now"  
  
"Interesting... I didn't expect to hear that"  
  
Rick had looked to his left after that response from the captain "well... what sort of response did you expect to hear?"  
  
The captain took his pipe out and leaned both hands on the safety rail. He was still looking out towards the setting sun and the runway "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure about that myself" he said smiling  
  
"I guess you don't do this often?" Rick asked, smiling to himself.  
  
"can you tell? You know I come out here most days and think about what has happen and what is going to happen"  
  
"I guess as the military leader of one last and largest remaining cities on earth you have a lot to think about"  
  
"Some days I wish I was back out in the field"  
  
This had shocked Rick somewhat. Composing himself he asked "I guess you notice me checking out the photo when we were in your office"  
  
"You know some of the rumors that I hear your intelligence might not be true pilot Hunter" Gloval replied smiling.  
  
"Why did you become a pilot?" Rick asked. Gloval was silence for a moment and Rick had asked he started wondering if he had over stepped the boundary.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to..." Rick apologized  
  
"No. it's fine and didn't I order you to stop calling me sir" Gloval interrupted.  
  
"Ah.. Yes, Si... I mean yeah"  
  
"Hahira. You know Rick you are different from the other pilots that I have spoken with." Gloval said half laughing.  
  
"I take that as a compliment... I think... Ah.. Who else have you taken on your platform talk?"  
  
"Fokker..."  
  
[Big brother. I have to remember to ask him what Gloval said to him]  
  
"...and your father"  
  
"What! My father!" [that can't be]  
  
****  
  
"What do you think they are talking about?" Ben asked anyone  
  
"Gloval is giving him the platform talk" Roy answered from the back of the group. Everyone had left his or her seats to get a view while Roy stayed behind.  
  
"What platform talk?" Miriya asked  
  
"Yeah I have not heard of any platform talk. Let alone anyone from here been given the platform talk" Max questioned.  
  
Suddenly the focus was back on Roy but this time the dark glares were exchanged for curious looks. Lisa seemed especially interested.  
  
"Is he... In trouble Roy?"  
  
Roy responded by laughing out loud. Everyone looked at each other like Roy had grown three heads. Dana was just as confused and just started laughing with Roy.  
  
When he composed himself, he noticed little Dana laughing with him and hanging onto his leg. He bent over and picked her up. Placing her in his lap.  
  
"That depends on what you define as trouble, Ms Hayes" he replied smartly  
  
"Look Fokker, we want answers now and you better not jerk us around" Claudia demanded, while pointing at the Lt. Commander  
  
"Ok, ok. Calm down. But I don't that this is something that you should hear from me. It's Rick's story, you should hear it from him."  
  
"That's not good Roy. What sort of excuse is that?" Miriya demanded  
  
While playing with Dana, Roy replied "Look. I know because Gloval took me on the platform talk. It's something that should come from Rick and not me. Do you really think that they are discuss who slept with who last night?"  
  
Everyone was taken back by Roy's response. A few minutes ago he was laughing his head off and now he spoke with the tone that you would expect from a Lt. Commander. Before anyone could interrupt he continued.  
  
"All I can say is that it has something to do with his promotion offer. But his promotion is the last thing on his mind at moment."  
  
He helped Dana off his lap and walked towards to window with Dana following in tow.  
  
****  
  
"How did you know my father!?" Rick demanded, turning around facing the captain.  
  
Rick never knew his father. The Hunters flying circus was run and owned by his uncle. His uncle and aunt had raised him as his own son. It wasn't until his late teens that his uncle informed him that he wasn't his natural father. He had demanded why and where was his real father. He meant no disrespect or hatred towards his uncle and aunt he just wanted to know what happen to cause his father to leave him with his uncle. He would remember his uncle telling him  
  
[...Rick, I know that you are upset and confused right now. I know cause I have been dreading this moment ever since you came into our lives. But I want you to know that we both love you like you are our own son and that will never change. I can't tell you why you real father left because you are not ready. Just before he left your father made me promise him to tell you. but to tell you only when you were ready]  
  
[WHAT? How can you saying something like this and then backup it with such a weak response]  
  
[I know I'm sorry. You may think you are but you aren't. Just be patience and you will know when the time is right...]  
  
"Is now the right time?" Rick question himself sadly, while thinking about what his uncle / adopted father had told him [I thought I would never find out, since they both died when the earth was attacked]  
  
"That's not me to answer, Rick" the captain answered, placing a hand on his shoulder  
  
****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES Well chapter 3 completed. Just to let you know, I finished this before posting the chapter 2 and reading any comments for chapter 1. I know I promised Minmei in this chapter. But the idea about Rick's father hit me. Since Roy and Ben are still arrive in scenario, wanted something as emotional baggage for Rick. I felt that Lisa was a little hard done by in the series with Karl Ribar (get the series on DVD if you don't know what I'm talking about) and she was portrayed as very depressed with the bar and lunch date cancellation scenes.  
  
Minmei will get involved in the next chapter and the captain will get a rest. I want the next few chapters to be anti veritech (sorry mecha lovers. I'll make it up to you in the later chapters) so exedore and breetai appearance will also be delayed as well as the cloaked Zentraedi figure under the sand. But you have seen the series then you would a pretty good idea who it could be. I have some ideas for the love triangle with Rick, Lisa and Minmei, which I want to write first.  
  
Kyle Lynne will also get a bashing in this fiction. So if there are any Kyle lovers beware. I never liked him in the series but he made the other characters more lovable.  
  
Also I like to apologies if any aspects of RBP seem similar to other fiction out there. Who authors know who you are and I take my hat off to you cause this stuff is not easy to do. I'm also from Australia so some terms and spelling seem weird it's because of that.  
  
Big thx, to k71 and trister lady who gave me my first positive reviews (k71 will try to weed out the grammar mistake, thx champ)  
  
Cheers and thanks for reading, wonga316 


	4. 04

RECONSTRUCTION BLUES PLUS  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
DISCLAIMER AND COPYTRIGHT: I don't own Robotech so don't take me to court. If you want to uses any stuff from this fiction, all I ask is an email – wonga316@yahoo.com.au  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES This is a different spin on things from episode 28 - reconstruction blues. Will try to and a little more action and love/hate triangle with Rick, Lisa and Minmei. This is my first attempt at Robotech fan fiction. So please be gentle, NOT. Tell me if I suck. How else are we going to improve? Some of the guys made seem OC. (Sorry), After all it is fiction and anything can happen ;) Roy and Ben will still be alive in this story  
  
"..." = Normal speech  
  
[...] = Thought  
  
-...- = Computer chat or phone conversation  
  
****  
  
"Is now the right time?" Rick question himself sadly, while thinking about what his uncle / adopted father had told him [I thought I would never find out, since they both died when the earth was attacked]  
  
"That's not me to answer, Rick" the captain said, placing his hand on Rick's shoulder  
  
Rick still shocked and deep in thought that the captain's warming gesture did not registered. If was only after a small squeeze by Gloval that he got Rick's attention.  
  
"Was... He... a pilot?" Rick asked quietly and unsure.  
  
Gloval smiled and removed his hand. "Yes. He was one of the best pilots that I have had pleasure to fly with. He was one of the only few men that I could place my life in his hands and not be afraid."  
  
"Then you flew with my father?"  
  
"Yes and no. When your father flew he was in a world of his only. In his time, no one came close to your father's skill. That and fact he would usually go into his own world while up in the air. If was like he was two different kinds of people while on the ground and up in the air."  
  
"You make him sound like some kind of hero."  
  
"Hahahaha."  
  
Rick had wondered what he had said was so funny. He had never seen the captain laugh before. Feeling a little unsure and confused he continued. "Did I say something funny?"  
  
"No... really. I was just thinking what your father would say if you asked him that question yourself." Gloval answered half laughing.  
  
****  
  
"What is he doing? I didn't think he would react like that after being offered a promotion" Ben asked Roy  
  
Everyone had witness Rick whip his body around to face the captain and demand something. A worried feeling developed within the group. No one had even confronted the captain like that before, even during the Zentraedi peace negotiations where tempers flared. But Rick was known to be a little hot headed sometimes and this worried Lisa  
  
"We don't even know what they are talking about. The captain did discuss Rick's promotion with me prior to talking to him but doesn't mean that it's the only thing they are talking about" Lisa answered  
  
"Very perceptive Lt. Hayes. I always wondered why you were the first officer and now I know" Roy said smugly.  
  
"Is the captain laughing? I never thought the captain knew how to laugh?" Vanessa questioned.  
  
Ben had moved around to get a better view and ended up behind Vanessa. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned forward. His chest was brushing up against her back. All of a sudden, Vanessa had turn red as a tomato try to ignore the innocent contact from Ben  
  
[Is that Ben behind me?] She had a quick glimpse and caught sight of his strips [It is him! This is turning out to be a good day after all...] she thought.  
  
While everyone was trying to get a better view, Dana had manage to escape from 'uncle Roy' and found her way to the front of the pack. Being 3 foot tall and half Zentraedi did have its benefits at times. When she reached the front of the glass window, she caught sight of the captain and more importantly Rick. Dana was especially fond of Rick out of everyone else, with the exception of her parents. This was a bit of a mystery since Rick never gave the girl any more attention then the other guys did. If was almost as if Dana sensed something special in Rick.  
  
With her eyes set on the target, she let out her full arsenal or as much as a 3 year old could at the time.  
  
"RRRRIIIICCCCKKKK!" she yelled happily with her face pressed up against the glass, banging her little fist on the window.  
  
****  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happen?" Rick demanded. His tone had brought the captain back from his laughing fit. Correcting his hat he started to replied  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Do you think that you are ready?"  
  
Rick paused and thought about this again [I'm I ready... What if he tells me something that I don't want to know... what if the truth changes me... ]  
  
Gloval could see that the young pilot questioning himself and felt sorry for him [Poor lad. Must be thinking about all the worst possible scenarios if I tell him. I know I would do the same if I were in his position.]  
  
"Look Rick. Instead of trying to decide if you ready, it might be easier to just wait until you are."  
  
"What... what do you mean?" he asked  
  
"You know will when you are ready." the captain said proudly to the young pilot.  
  
Rick looked up to the captain's eyes and understood what he was trying to say. He might not have known the answer was right there and then but for some reason he did not have to know.  
  
The moment of peace was broken by a muffled yelled and what sounded like thumping. Rick and Gloval looked up towards the source of the disturbance and found little Dana banging happily away on the window yelling Rick's name. Smiling and giving her a quick wave, he then started to think [if Dana is in the lunchroom then that would mean...] his thoughts were confirmed when he spotted the whole crew lined along the window like a flock of crows on a wire fence.  
  
****  
  
"Dana stopped that it's dangerous," Maria said picking up her child.  
  
"But Rick, Mama." Dana squealed as her mother picked her up  
  
Everyone realized that Dana's little 'hello ' would have alerted Rick and the captain to their presence. All of them quickly scrambled back the sofas, expect of Lisa who stayed by the window looking almost lost.  
  
"Lisa! Get down he'll see you" Claudia said  
  
The words echoed in Lisa's head but they did not register. She was left standing on her own by the window. Lisa and Rick had made eye contact for some reason and she could not move.  
  
"Lisa!"  
  
The second attempt by Claudia was louder and more direct. This got her attention and she slowly realized what had happen. Not only had Rick caught her looking but so had everyone else.  
  
****  
  
"It looks like we weren't the only one in the conversation." Gloval stated and started walking away  
  
"Yeah it looks like it" said distracted [Why did Lisa stay near the window and was that a worried look?]  
  
After Lisa had disappeared from the window, Rick turned to face the captain but found him walking away. He was quite a distance away when he yelled "Is that it captain?"  
  
The captain stopped and with his back turned he said "Actually no. How would you feel about a promotion to Lt. Commander?"  
  
Rick as stunned and speechless. It was all become a little too much. [First the news about my father and now a promotion...]  
  
"Well?" the captain asked hiding the smirk on his face "I guess you don't have to give me a answer yet. There's not rush. Just let me know when you want to talk about it." And with that he continued walking towards the other exit.  
  
"What the hell..."  
  
****  
  
Lisa's little lapse in concentration brought a few giggles from the trio. Everyone knew what had just happen and Lisa knew what was coming next  
  
"Busted..." Kim said  
  
This brought about more giggles, which turned into laugher. Lisa who had a huge blush across her face started laughing as well.  
  
By the time everyone had finished laughing at Lisa's expense, Miriya had notice that Dana had walked off again.  
  
"Max! have you seen Dana? She was just here!" she said in a panic  
  
Everyone went into worry mode and starting look around the lunchroom for the little troublemaker.  
  
"Uhhh. You know you shouldn't jump on people like that Ms. Sterling" someone said  
  
Everyone had turned towards to the voice and found Rick carrying Dana in his arms. He had made his way to the lunchroom while everyone was busy laughing.  
  
"Rick, Rick, Rick..." Dana said happily  
  
Rick made his way across the room to the whole gang in the back. Miriya was first to say something  
  
"Dana! You scare the life out of me! Never do that again"  
  
Dana just smiled and stuck her tongue out at her mother. This brought about some giggles and Miriya return it with her sticking her tongue at Dana  
  
The only seat available was next to Lisa on the largest of the three sofas. Roy and Claudia occupied the other two seats. Rick took his seat and placed Dana on his lap.  
  
"So..." Max enquired  
  
"So what?" Rick replied  
  
"Are you going to tell us what the captain wanted" Ben said  
  
Rick was suddenly the center of attention. When he notice this he lean back onto the sofas putting his head on the rest and smiled and said "I think....Not"  
  
Everyone let out a collective groan. Roy smirked and gave him a wink. Rick acknowledged and gave a small nod.  
  
All the excitement was a little too much for Dana and she had fallen asleep in Rick's arms. Small conversation broke out between some of the gang. Lisa had noticed Dana fall a sleep so peacefully in Rick's arms and watch with amazement [How does he do that? Dana is usually a firecracker when everyone is around. Yet both Dana and Rick seem so comfortable, so natural. He would make an excellent father one day. Wait! Did I just say that?]  
  
Rick had noticed Lisa unusually quiet "is everything ok Lisa?"  
  
"Oh... Yes. Just tired I just" she answered trying to get images of her and child with a child of their own  
  
"What do you guys think?" someone asked.  
  
"What was that?" Rick asked  
  
"I said there is a new Italian restaurant on the east side of town. Do you guys want to try it?" Sammy repeated [I swear those better get their act together soon]  
  
"Yeah sounds good. But how many are there? One, two, three..." Rick said as he started counting "There's eleven of us Sammy. Does the restaurant have a table big enough on such short notice?"  
  
"Let me check. I'll be right back" she to everyone as she raced off to the public phone on the other side of the room.  
  
"The new Italian restaurant should be cool. I haven't had a good pizza in ages?" Ben remarked as Sammy ran for the phone.  
  
"But didn't you just eat?" Max asked  
  
"Well yeah but that was before. This is now and I'm hungry again"  
  
Ben's answer brought laughter from everyone. Dana had joined in on that laughter as well since waking from her little nap.  
  
"Oh. Sorry sweetie didn't mean to wake you" he said looking down at her. She giggle and gave Rick a hug.  
  
"It's alright Rick. I rather her stay awake so she gets use to sleeping conventional hours" Miriya said  
  
"It's all set. 8:00 booking for eleven" Sammy said coming back to the group.  
  
"Well its almost 6:30 now. I that will give us all enough time to go home get changed and meeting at the restaurant" Kim said  
  
"That's a good plan, but half of us don't know where the restaurant" Roy said  
  
"Hmmm. Ok how about we all meet at Lisa's house" Claudia said suggestively  
  
"What! Why my place?" Lisa protested.  
  
"Because love, your house is located on the east side and so is the restaurant. Make sense?"  
  
"I guess so... but doesn't..." Lisa said  
  
"Alright it's settled then" Vanessa interrupted Lisa "We'll all meeting up at Lisa's place at 7:45?"  
  
Everyone nodded except for Rick and Ben "But we don't know where Lisa lives" they both said  
  
"That's easy fixed. Lisa you can go home with Rick." said Claudia  
  
"WHAT?" exclaimed Lisa and Rick  
  
"Look, you two. Rick, take Lisa back to your place and get change. Then go to Lisa's place where we will all meet." Claudia said smartly [I like to her get out of this one...]  
  
"And I can go home with Ben" said Vanessa [YES!] "And we can do the same"  
  
"WHAT! I WON'T" Lisa protested  
  
"Well, I didn't know I was so unwanted" Rick said casually. "That's alright, I was feeling a little tired anyway. I don't feel like doing much tonight"  
  
[Oh no. I didn't mean that Rick...] "I'm... It's just... Ah..." Lisa tried to explain  
  
Claudia's idea was working and Roy whispered into her ear "She's going to kill you. You know that don't you"  
  
Claudia turned her head and whispered back "I'll just tell her what to do when she leaves and she'll owing me big time"  
  
Rick placed Dana on the floor and watched her run off to Max and Miriya. Standing up and stretching he said "It's ok Lisa. You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not going to lose any sleep over it" [then why do I feel so gutted...] he started to make his way to the door when someone grabbed his hand  
  
"Rick wait... I didn't mean... If you like... Ah it's no problem" Lisa said unsure while holding his hand [Please don't leave. Not like this...] everyone was watching the scene like a TV soap and just like a TV soap someone's mobile phone decide to ring. It was Rick's. Lisa was still holding Rick's hand [This is nice... I can almost forget about everything he as put me through...]  
  
"Lisa" Rick said  
  
"...Yeah..." Lisa replied dreamily  
  
"Can I have my hand back? My mobile is ringing"  
  
"Oh... sorry... yes" Lisa said rather quickly, releasing his hand. The trio started giggling and Claudia was smiling in triumph  
  
Rick took his phone and answered  
  
"Hello"  
  
-OH RICK-  
  
"Minmei?" Rick said sounding concerned  
  
Everyone's ears perked up when Rick mention Minmei name, except for Lisa [Oh Rick I wish you could say name with such emotion...] the high from holding Rick's hand was gone and she had back into her shell. Claudia noticed this. She reached over and comforting squeeze Lisa's hand for support. Lisa acknowledge this return a weak smile  
  
"What's wrong you sound like you have been crying. Is everything ok"  
  
-Oh Rick. It's...it's...-  
  
"What happen? Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Rick said sounding worried.  
  
-Can... can you... come and pick me up...please-  
  
Rick had never heard Minmei's voice sound so... desperate. She was always so full of life. Even when they were trapped in the SDF1 he had heard Mineni cry her heart out but this was nothing compared to this.  
  
"Where are you? I'll come right away." Rick said with authority  
  
He grabbed a pen from the coffee table, which sat between the sofas and ripped a page out of an old magazine someone left there for anyone to read. He scribbled something down and then replied "Ok. I think I know where that is. I'll be there in half an hour. Don't know move. If you feel scared again ring my mobile again." He was nodding as if he was having actually conversation with her "Ok see you soon" and with that he hung up and placed his mobile back into his pocket  
  
Looking back at the group and especially Lisa he gave his explanation  
  
"Well you probably all over heard. That was Minmei..."  
  
"You sounded worried chief. Is everything ok" asked a concerned Ben Dixon  
  
"Not sure, but she did sound pretty upset. I'm going to go pick here up from Granite City" He turned towards Sammy and continued, "Sorry Sam. I have looks like I have miss this one..."  
  
"Hang on Rick." Interupted Claudia [There must be something to salvage from this...]  
  
"If Minmei is that upset, it might be better if one of the girls went."  
  
"I'm not sure clau. You didn't hear her. She sounded really upset"  
  
"Well tell you what. You and Lisa go check up on Minmei and after meet us at the restaurant."  
  
Lisa's eyes widen as she was trying to absorb what Claudia was saying  
  
"Hmmm. You might be right clau. Is that ok with you Lisa?" Rick asked her  
  
Lisa was confused. One minute she was literal begging Rick to come to dinner and then Minmei had to ring out of the blue [I never thought I could get so jealous of that girl...]  
  
"Lisa is that ok with you? I need an answer cause I said I'll be there soon."  
  
"It's... no... problem..." responded Lisa sounding dejected  
  
"Are you sure? It's not your problem you know. You don't have to come if you don't want." asked Rick again. This time crouching to Lisa's eye level and looking her straight in the eyes. At that moment Lisa saw concern, compassion and fire in those baby blue eyes that she had grown to love and she decided.  
  
"It's no problem. If we hurry we can still make it to the restaurant" she replied with more confidence.  
  
"Yeah. Take my car." said Roy tossing the keys to Rick "Clau has her car here so it's alright and ring me on the mobile if you need anything. We'll all be waiting outside Lisa's place"  
  
"Thanks big brother"  
  
"I'll ring the restaurant and tell them to make room for one more" interrupted Sammy  
  
"Well. It looks like it's settled then" Max said, picking up Dana.  
  
All headed out of the lunchroom, each with different things going through their mind about what has happened and what is to happen  
  
****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES Well as promised Minmei did make an appearance (a phone conversation is an appearance to me anyway). Nothing much else to say expect that I think the writing got a little sloppy towards the end because I was tired.  
  
For all non-Australian readers, we call cell phones - mobile phones. A simple bunch we are down under.  
  
I'll try to fix all the grammar and spelling mistakes before uploading to www.fanfiction.net. But you guys know what I'm trying to say anyway ;) and thanks for the positive reviews  
  
Cheers and thanks for reading, wonga316 


	5. 05

RECONSTRUCTION BLUES PLUS  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
DISCLAIMER AND COPYTRIGHT: I don't own Robotech so don't take me to court. If you want to uses any stuff from this fic, all I ask is an email – wonga316@yahoo.com.au  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES This is a different spin on things from episode 28 - reconstruction blues. Will try to and a little more action and love/hate triangle with Rick, Lisa and Minmei. This is my first attempt at Robotech fan fiction. So please be gentle, NOT. Tell me if I suck. How else are we going to improve? Some of the guys made seem OC and I apologies to any die-hard fans. But it is fiction after all and anything can happen ;) I recommend that you watch the whole series before reading. It's not essential but I do make some references to events that occurred in the series and it's always a good comparison to what I'm writing. Roy and Ben will still be alive in this story.  
  
"..." = Normal speech  
  
[...] = Thought  
  
-...- = Computer chat or phone conversation  
  
****  
  
Rick led the way towards Roy's car with Lisa trailing behind a little and to the left. She had her head down and seem depressed about something Rick thought. [I wonder what's up with her?] Lisa had not said a word since leaving the lunchroom and Rick was starting to get worried. [May be I should say something... Hang on, why I'm I worried in the first place.]  
  
Lisa was thinking about what had just happen in the lunchroom [What was Claudia thinking? I was holding Rick's hand one minute and the next I heard was Minmei. Why I'm I going along? I should hate Minmei. Shouldn't I? This is so confusing.] Lisa was too busy with her thoughts to notice that Rick had stopped. She had inadvertently walked into him, loosing her footing she could feel herself trip. Her high heels didn't help her either.  
  
[I wonder where the car is? Hang on a minute, I've never seen Roy's car! How the hell I'm going to find it...] Rick thought as he stopped dead in his tracks. He suddenly felt someone bump into him from behind, without even looking who it was he quickly dropped his arm to hook the falling person around the waist, preventing them from falling.  
  
"Ooof" Lisa exclaimed as she felt some wind pushed out of her. She felt a strong arm wrap around body, stopping her from falling. Without looking who it was she started to apologies "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"No worries, Lieutenant. Saving you is starting to become a full time job."  
  
Lisa recognized the voice to be that of Rick Hunter [Oh my god. Did I just forget that I was following him?] Rick helped her up and said, "Are you ok, Lisa?"  
  
"Yeah thanks" Lisa replied as she meet Rick at eye level.  
  
Both stood there is what seemed like ages, Rick's arm around her. Just looking at each other, no one moving or saying anything.  
  
[Why is he looking at me like that] / [Why is she looking at like that] both thought.  
  
Both were brought out of their trance with each other by someone running and yelling towards them. They both quickly broke away trying hide a blush that had developed across their faces  
  
"Hey, hotshot. I just remember I never told you where I parked and..." Roy said as he rounded the corner. He had just caught a glimpse of Rick and Lisa in what look like an intimate situation. When Roy saw this he quickly changed is tone of voice and slowly walked up to them "...and here I was, thinking that you were running off to save Minmei. Instead I find you trying to seduce a commanding officer."  
  
"What... It's not what you think, Roy... It's was..." Rick stumbled, trying to give explanation to the situation.  
  
"Yeah... right little brother... I always knew you had it in you..." Roy remarked suggestively, giving him an encouraging nudge with his shoulder.  
  
Lisa was still trying desperately to hide the blush that had intensified since Roy joined them [Oh my god... Fokker isn't going to let go on this one. He'll tell Claudia and she'll tell the trio...]  
  
"Look Roy, Lisa was falling and I just caught her." Rick said, defending his actions.  
  
"I'm not sure about that. Let's ask the Lt. Hayes, shall we?" he questioned slowly turning towards a blushing Lisa Hayes.  
  
"What... Rick's telling the truth..." she said unconvincingly.  
  
"If he was... then why are you still red as a tomato, Ms Hayes?" Roy questioned.  
  
Lisa gulped as she looked into Roy's eyes. His eyes had that mischievous glint to them. She had to think of a way out and fast. It then occurred to her, adopting a her military tone she replied  
  
"Lt. Fokker. What is your business here? I was under the impression that Lt. Grant and yourself were on route to my resident awaiting for our arrival with Lynn Minmei. Unless you have a valid a reason for being here, I suggest that you hurry along to back to Claudia unless you want you want to be spending the night on the sofa because you made her wait." Lisa barked. She used her military voice that she used often with Rick and other disobeying pilots.  
  
"Whoa... Hang on Lisa, I was just..." Roy said holding his hands up in defence but could not continue as Lisa started up again.  
  
"Has your hearing be damaged since we last meet at the lunch room? Should I schedule a physical checkup for you with Dr. Lang 0800 hours tomorrow morning? Unless I'm mistaken were are still within the confines of the SDF1 and its supporting structures. That means I'm still your commanding officer. I ordered you to return to Claudia unless you have some valid information to share with us. Are you disobeying an order pilot!"  
  
Rick and Roy were both taken back by Lisa's little speech. Rick was intimated and he was not the subject of the attack. He looked to the left of him where Roy was standing, looking very nervous.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for pilot?" Lisa said sternly taking a step towards her target. Roy had taken a step back in response  
  
"Ah...Rick my car is parked in bay 32. It's the black Holden Monaro. License plate SKULL1" Roy said nervously before turning and running back where he came from [Man that was close... I thought Lisa was going to punch me out. I hope you know what you're doing little brother.]  
  
Rick watched Roy making a mad bolt to the nearest exit [Reminds me of Ben running for the lunchroom this afternoon] he thought with a small grin appearing across his face.  
  
"Pilot Hunter! If we don't hurry, you will be late to see Minmei" Lisa said sternly.  
  
"Rick! What are you doing?" Lisa said again with the same tone.  
  
Rick turned to find Lisa standing in front of the car park entrance waiting for him. She had started moving when Rick was busy watching Roy make his retreat.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Lisa." He said and quickly jogged up to her [I don't want to get her pissed off any more...]  
  
****  
  
[Where the hell is that idiot?] Claudia thought standing by her little hatchback. She had stopped outside one of the main entrances to let Roy out.  
  
"Where did Lt. Fokker go, clau?" Kim asked, sticking her head out of the back passenger window. Claudia had offered to give Kim and Sammy a ride back to their place. Actually Sammy had insisted on it to give Vanessa some time alone with Ben.  
  
"He went off to tell Rick where his car was. Idiot, I don't why he didn't use his mobile" Claudia exclaimed [Then again I only thought about it just a moment ago.]  
  
"Oh ok." Said Kim, sticking her head back inside.  
  
"What's going on? Where's Roy?" Sammy asked Kim  
  
"He went off to tell Rick where his car is." said Kim  
  
"I see. Clau doesn't seem to be happy." Sammy stated, noticing the impatience drumming of Claudia's fingers on the side of the car.  
  
"Hehehe. I guess the Lt. Fokker will spending his night on the sofa." Kim said half laughing.  
  
Sammy joined in on the laughing, when they notice someone bursting out of the doors making direct bee line towards them. It was Roy.  
  
"Where the hell are you been?" Claudia demanded.  
  
"No time to explain. Just get in and drive" he said in a hurry as he jump on the bonnet of the car and let his motion slide his backside across the other side to the front passenger side door and before anyone could say anything he was in the car, buckled up and ready to go.  
  
Claudia was confused with what had just happen. She stood here still wondering how Roy had managed to fly pass her and how he was in the car ready to go.  
  
"Come in clau, hurry up." Roy yelled from within the car.  
  
"Arrrrgh. You owe me an explanation mister." Claudia demanded as she entered the driver side and started the engine.  
  
"Alright, alright. Just go." he said almost panicking.  
  
Sammy and Kim were left wondering what had just taken place as Claudia exited the SDF1 compounds.  
  
****  
  
[Man, I never Roy's car would look something like this] Rick thought as he pulled out of the SDF1 car park with Lisa in the passenger seat. The 'SKULL1 Mobile' was a two-door high performance sports car with all the bells and whistles, shaped like a bullet it just asked to driven and driven hard. It suited Roy to a tee. Rick resisted the urge to put the car through it's paces after Lisa's out burst in the hallway [Lisa sure told Roy what for. May be I should obey her orders more often... But where would be the fun in that...] He thought as he started smirking.  
  
Lisa was starring out the window watching the streetlights fly by. She had gone into her own world again, thinking about what had happen in the hallway with Roy and... Rick [God... he probably thinks I'm the heartless military bitch that everyone thinks I'm...] she thought putting her head against the cold glass of the passenger window.  
  
Rick rolled up to a set of traffic lights and started tapping the steering wheel waiting for the lights to change. He turned to his left to face Lisa and notice that she was looking out the window [She gone all quite again. I wonder what's up? I'll never seen her so quiet. You know she actually look kind of cu...]  
  
BEEEEEEEEP. "What the hell are you doing, buddy! Move it!"  
  
The lights had turned green and Rick had not notice because he was watching Lisa. The commotion from the other car got Lisa's attention as well [Was he watching me?] she thought. Rick quickly accelerated; going through the set of lights [He was watching me...] Lisa thought again blushing and forming a small smile.  
  
"You should pay more attention to what you are doing." Lisa said casually  
  
"What. Sorry I missed that" Rick replied [Damn I know that she caught me looking... I have to turn this around somehow.]  
  
"You should pay more attention, Hunter."  
  
"I was paying attention. You assume that my attention was directed at the traffic lights..." [That should work. Was just flirting with Lisa?]  
  
[Where did that come from? Is he flirting with me?] Lisa thought, slightly surprised. "Ah... I wonder if Fokker has any CD's in his stacker?" Lisa said trying to change the subject and fiddling with the car's CD deck.  
  
[I'm glad that worked. But why did it feel good? I've never really flirted with Lisa before?] Rick thought as he watched Lisa work the CD player from the corner of his eye.  
  
"This thing is stupid. How do you work it?" Lisa exclaimed. Her gentle finger pushes had turned into light bashers. Rick saw this decide to help.  
  
"Here let me." He said. His left hand left the wheel and reached down to the deck. Lisa had not stopped and inadvertently brushed his hand. For some reason Lisa open her hand delicately grab his. At that moment of contact it was as if time stopped for her. Lisa had forgotten about the fight with Rick on the recon flight and her attack on Roy [Why did I grab his hand? Why I'm I questioning myself? I've known all along why I did.] She thought.  
  
Rick was wondering what happening [What the hell?]. He did what any other normal male would do in his position – act dumb and ask...  
  
"Ah... Lisa why are you holding my hand? Don't you want any music?" he question nervously  
  
Lisa looked up at Rick and found him half looking at the road, the CD player and her [What I'm I doing? Wait, I know what I'm doing. I always have...] she thought then replied "No. I like this better." [...and I always will...]  
  
At that moment Lisa decide that she going to let Rick know how she felt about him. The reaction of the gang and Minmei were furthest things from her mind. All this time she had been worried about what others thought she was doing. She realized that the only people option's that mattered were hers and Rick's  
  
"Ah... ok..." Rick said unsure.  
  
****  
  
"No way! She said that?" Kim asked  
  
"I could image Lisa flying off the handle like that..." Sammy said  
  
Roy was retelling his 'near death' encounter with the one and only Lisa Hayes. He had blown things a little out of portion but he genuinely thought his life was in danger. Claudia could only laugh at her boyfriend's misfortune.  
  
"Yeah I know and then she came at me with a right hook. If it wasn't for my years of combat experience, training and quick thinking I could have been seriously injured." He said backing up his story.  
  
"And I guess all the years of combat, training and your thinking told you leave Rick and run away with your tail between your legs?" Claudia asked suggestively. Her comment brought about laughter from the Sammy and Kim  
  
"What? How would you know clau? You weren't even there" he defended himself, pointing at same time.  
  
****  
  
"Well, here we are. Do you want to come in for a little bit? We still have some time before we have to meet at Lisa's place." Vanessa asked Ben [Please say yes, please say yes...]  
  
"Hmmm..." replied Ben looking at his watch. "I think it would be a good idea if I went home first and got change. I can always come here to pick you up."  
  
"Oh... ah..." [On come, Vanessa think of something...] "But I wouldn't want to trouble you. I'll only taken me a few minutes to get ready and then we can go to your place, Ok?" she said pleading trying to give Ben a puppy dog face.  
  
"Ah... I..." [Man, she looks cute like that... Whoa hang on...] "Yeah... sure...ok" he replied nervously.  
  
"Excellent! Follow me!" she exclaimed as she grab Ben by the arm and dragged him through the front door of her house.  
  
****  
  
"Mama! I'm hungry!" Dana demanded  
  
"I know sweetie. Mummy is hungry too but we have to wait for everyone. It would be nice to start eating that would be rude and I don't think Rick would like that." Miriya said while looking in the rear vision mirror. Dana was strapped into her baby seat and gotten bored with chewing on her toy VT 'uncle Roy' had given her for Christmas last year.  
  
"Yeah. Rick!" she exclaimed happily. Miriya knew Dana had a soft spot for Rick and being a Zentraedi warrior she knew how to exploit a weakness.  
  
"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I couldn't find that jacket you brought for me." Max said as he climbed into the front passenger side, giving Miriya kiss on the check.  
  
"That's alright. We're still a little early yet." She said placing a hand on her husband's check as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Do you want me to drive?" Max asked while reaching into the back seat playing with Dana.  
  
"Nah, it's alright. I know you had a long shift today" she replied watching Dana play tug-a-war with Max's finger.  
  
"Thanks. I knew I married for a reason." He remarked, giving her a wink.  
  
****  
  
[What the hell is happening? Since when did Lisa start grabbing people's hands...] Rick thought. He found it difficult to concentrate as Lisa had begun stoking her thumb across the back of his hand. He looked to his left and saw Lisa with pleased look.  
  
"Rick I want to say something and please don't interrupt." Lisa said  
  
"Ah... Ok..." he said nervously  
  
Rick watched Lisa sigh and take a deep breath as if she was not looking forward to something "I have not been honest with myself and you and about something for sometime now... and I feel that it's time that I confessed. I know what I'm about to say made be difficult to accept because it took me a long time to realize it myself..."  
  
Rick didn't know what to do. He had never seen Lisa so emotional. He had seen her angry and upset like with Roy and when he would ignore her during missions but this was different. I knew she was having difficulty in expressing herself so he slowly gave her hand a reassuring squeezed. She acknowledged this with a small nod and continue.  
  
"Rick, I'm not sure if you have heard some of the rumors around the base about me... and... a certain pilot. That pilot is... is... you, Rick and they aren't rumors."  
  
To say Rick was shocked was an under statement. He had heard the rumors about Lisa having feelings for him, after all he couldn't really ignore it because Ben and Max reminded on a regular basis.  
  
"Rick, what I'm trying to say is... that I'm love with you and I have been for quite a while now..."  
  
Silence. Just silence. Rick didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to respond. No one had ever confessed that they were in love with him. He slowly realized that they were only one street away from the hotel that Minmei was staying. He carefully pulled the car over to the side and placed it in parked.  
  
Lisa was frantic but didn't show it. She didn't know weather to be happy or sad. She was happy that she was able to express her feelings to Rick but sad about his response or lack of response [ This is bad. I've messed thing up between us. He'll never love me. He only has eyes for Minmei. I've made a complete fool of myself.] She thought.  
  
"Lisa... I..." Rick managed to get out before being interrupted  
  
"Look Rick. I'm sorry I should have never said anything. I know you're in a relationship with Minmei and don't want to disrupt that." She said sadly. When she finished that whole situation was too much for her. Lisa released Rick's hand and buried her face within her hands. Tears began to flow down her checks and small sobs could be heard.  
  
"Lisa." said Rick  
  
Lisa ignore him and continued to cry into her hands.  
  
"Lisa, look at me please..." Rick said quietly. There was something about Rick's voice that made Lisa slowly look up from her hands. He then continued with a genuine tone. "Lisa, I don't know what to say. To be honest no one has ever confessed that they love me before so I'm fairly new at this." He said grinning. This brought a sad smile from Lisa. "I'll be honest with you Lisa."  
  
[Oh no... god... he going to tell something that I don't want to hear... that I was always afraid of hearing.] She thought franticly  
  
"Right at this moment I don't love you."  
  
[Oh my god, I was right. I'm such a fool...]  
  
"But..."  
  
[BUT?]  
  
"...but... doesn't mean that I don't care for you or won't grow to love you as much as you love me. I care for you deeply and I always will. It's just... I have few things sort out in my life before I can involve anyone else. This includes Minmei. It would be fair to anyone to start a relationship. A relationship should have someone's whole heart in it." He said caressing Lisa's face, wiping away the tears with his thumb.  
  
"You will love me because you feel sorry for me" She replied sadly  
  
"That's not true. Look, when did you start having feeling for me?" he said  
  
"I think it was during the time on board the Zentraedi cruiser with Ben" she replied  
  
"I bet it wasn't love at first sight either" he asked. Lisa responded by nodding  
  
"Your feelings grew as you got to know me more. You see what I mean. The same could happen to me with you. Love is not a switch that you can turn on or off when you feel like it. I'm pretty sure that you find this true when I give you the shits on patrols."  
  
Lisa looked into Rick's eyes and saw that he was genuine and that he meant every word, every letter that he just said. She wiped away some tears with the back of her hand and said "Thank you, Rick. You don't how much it means to me to hear you say something like that."  
  
"No. Thank you, Lisa. You gave me something special tonight that thought I would never experience in my life. You shared part of yourself with me and that's something that I'll never forget." he replied.  
  
"Since you did you develop a soft spot, Mr. Hunter?" Lisa asked almost happy.  
  
"I'm only like this when I'm around you. But seriously Lisa, Just give some time. Can you do that? Will you wait for me?" he asked  
  
Lisa was shocked, she had managed to see the really Rick Hunter under all the cockiness of his piloting exterior. She didn't know what to say. Instead she reached over and hugged Rick crying into the shoulder of this uniform. The tears she was crying were ones of joy and happiness. Rick returned the hug, slowly stoking her back. When she was done, she reached up and gave him a kiss on the check. She then whispered into his ear "Oh thank you. You don't know how much this means you me"  
  
"Like I said Lisa, the pleasure was all mine." he said in his usually smart- ass tone.  
  
Lisa leaned back and looked up at Rick. He had that cockily grin that she had grown to love. Lisa started to laugh and her laughter caused Rick to start.  
  
"Come on Rick, we don't want to keep your Minmei waiting do we?" she said moving back to the passenger seat.  
  
"No ma'am" he replied. He placed the car into drive and pulled back onto the road.  
  
****  
  
"I guess we're the first one's here?" Miriya said as she pulled into Lisa's driveway  
  
"Yeah it looks like it. But we still have about 15 minutes" Max answered, while checking Dana.  
  
"Looks like she fallen asleep. Should I wake her?" he said  
  
"No. she missed her afternoon nap today, so this will be good for her" Miriya replied looking back as well [My Dana, she looks like an angel]  
  
"Well since we are early and Dana is asleep we could... you know... to kill time?" Max asked suggestively  
  
"No. Mr. Sterling and keep it in your pants." Miriya said sternly but quietly as not to wake Dana "But if you're good, later tonight I might have a little surprise installed." Miriya continued seductively while playing with Max's shirt.  
  
"Really. I like surprises Miss Sterling." He replied closing in on Miriya's lips.  
  
"I want surprise too. Surprise! Surprise!"  
  
Max and Miriya both turned to the back and found Dana had woken from her quick nap and grinning happily at her mum and dad.  
  
****  
  
"Is that Minmei?" Lisa asked, pointing to the two double entrance doors of the hotel. Rick had pulled the Monaro into what would be the drop off and pickup area of the hotel for taxies and limos. As they closed in they could see that it was Minmei holding an overnight bag of some sort.  
  
Rick stopped the car practically in front of Minmei. She did paid any particular attention because the Monaro's window tints were too dark to see into. He stopped the engine and went to get out of the car but stopped. Lisa noticed this and wondered why  
  
"Is something the matter?" she asked  
  
"No not really. It's just that Minmei may act... what's the word... touchy when I see her. I don't you to get the wrong idea after what I said before"  
  
Lisa smiled and took Rick's hand "It's alright Rick. I believe you when you said your friendship with Minmei is just that"  
  
"Thanks Lis" he said getting out of the car  
  
[Lis... I could get use to him calling me that...] she thought happily.  
  
Lisa watched the scene as Minmei literally threw her bag aside ran to Rick. She could tell that Minmei had been crying and started to cry again into Rick's chest. Rick wrapped his arms around her in attempts to comfort her [For some reason I'm not jealous. Before if I had seen Minmei and Rick like that I'll get the shits and take it out on the next available person, usually Rick. But after tonight things are different. I still don't like the idea of Minmei and Rick together but that's to be expected] she thought. See watched Rick turn his head towards the car. Somehow he knew that Lisa would be watching and gave her a quick reassuring nod. Lisa's heart warmed at is gesture.  
  
"Thanks Rick" she said aloud.  
  
Lisa continued to watch as Minmei was explaining something to him. His face turned seriously as he let go of Minmei and started marching into the hotel. Minmei quickly grabbed his arm to stop him from entering. Lisa didn't like the way this was going. After all something had upset her Rick Hunter. As she opened the passenger door she caught the last part of Minmei's plea  
  
"...please don't. Leave it."  
  
"Leave it? That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him. No one hurts my friends!" Rick yelled. He wasn't yelling at Minmei, he was just emotional. Lisa thought she better get involved before Rick does something stupid.  
  
"Rick, Minmei. What's going on?" she asked, loud enough to get their attention.  
  
"Oh. Hi Lisa" Minmei said. Lisa had notice that usually bubbly personality was gone  
  
"What's going on? I'm going to teach that chicken shit a lesson and kick his arse." Rick said angrily  
  
"Listen, Rick. Minmei doesn't want to you go in and I'm pretty sure that whatever it is you are going to do it's going to cause me a mountain of paperwork and red tape. So calm down and let's get back, the rest of the guys should be at my place by now." Lisa said calmly  
  
"Lisa's right Rick. I just want to go. Get away from here. Please..." Minmei pleaded  
  
Rick looked at bought women and knew that they were right, but he didn't have to like "Arrrgh. Damn it! I hate it when you guys are right." he said pointing to Lisa and Minmei before picking up Minmei's bag and heading towards the car.  
  
Lisa watched Rick stalked back towards the car. Minmei had walked up next to Lisa "Thanks, Lisa."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Rick's all bark and no bite" Lisa replied smiling. This brought about a small giggle from Minmei.  
  
"Come on. The rest of the guy have a booking at a new Italian restaurant. You can join us if you like?" Lisa asked  
  
"Can I? Really?" Minmei asked  
  
"Of course. But well better hurry Rick doesn't look happy." Lisa replied.  
  
Both girls watched Rick slam the boot of the Monaro after putting Minmei's bag in the back and then slam the driver door as he got in.  
  
****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES Well chapter 5 completed. This was my longest chapter yet. I wanted to set a platform for Lisa and Rick. I also promised a Minmei appearance. I could have gone on and explained what happen with Minmei and why is she standing outside the hotel with her things, but I have to keep something up my sleeve to keep you guys reading ;) but those who had seen the series can pretty much guess who the villain will be.  
  
Minmei will know the gang in this story. I know in the series, she was only really close to Rick and Kyle. But there are a lot of instances in the series where Minmei has the opportunity to meet everyone. That's what I like to think and help me build up the tension our 3 main characters  
  
You guys may be wondering what the hell is a Holden Monaro, check out www.holden.com.au. Somewhere there you should find the Monaro. It would be in the in either the passenger or performance vehicle sections (which is HSV – Holden special vehicles). I know Holden had plans to export these to Europe and the US but under a different name. I'm not sure if they followed through.  
  
I fixed the spelling of Minmei as well in this chapter (Thanks to Sphersian) Big thanks to the other guys who reviewed my fiction.  
  
What else is there... hmmm... just the usually 'excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes that I missed' (I don't think I'm that bad. I can't get any worst...)  
  
Cheers and thx for reading, wonga316 


	6. 06

RECONSTRUCTION BLUES PLUS  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
DISCLAIMER AND COPYTRIGHT: I don't own Robotech so don't take me to court. If you want to uses any stuff from this fiction, all I ask is an email – wonga316@yahoo.com.au  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES This is a different spin on things from episode 28 - reconstruction blues. Will try to and a little more action and love/hate triangle with Rick, Lisa and Minmei. This is my first attempt at Robotech fan fiction. So please be gentle, NOT. Tell me if I suck. How else are we going to improve? Some of the guys made seem OC and I apologies to any die-hard fans. But it is fiction after all and anything can happen ;) I recommend that you watch the whole series before reading. It's not essential but I do make some references to events that occurred in the series and it's always a good comparison to what I'm writing. Roy and Ben will still be alive in this story  
  
Warning: there is some harsh language and non-child friendly scenes. I'm don't think it's too bad compare to what we see on television but here is my warning anyway.  
  
"..." = Normal speech  
  
[...] = Thought  
  
-...- = Computer chat or phone conversation  
  
****  
  
To say that Rick was still angry was an under statement. Lisa could see the whites of his knuckles as he griped the steering wheel. Minmei was in the back quietly looking out the window. Lisa was in the front passenger seat because she had to direct Rick to her place. No one dare to speak. Rick too angry to talk, Minmei too upset and Lisa just felt awkward. Lisa was first to speak but it wasn't exactly a conversation starter.  
  
"At the next set of light, turn right"  
  
Rick didn't reply but Lisa knew he heard her because he merge the Monaro over to the right lane. He stopped at the lights waiting for it to turn green.  
  
"You know, I shouldn't listen to guys and kicked his arse" He said waiting for the lights.  
  
"I don't want any more trouble, Rick please..." Minmei pleaded.  
  
"That bastard needs to be taught a lesson. Acting all right and anti war. I never liked him from the start."  
  
Minmei didn't say anything knowing that it would be useless to try and calm Rick down. In a funny sort of way she quite touched by Rick's compassion for her [I never Rick had this in him but it feels kind of good to have him on my side] Minmei thought  
  
"Minmei do you want talk about it?" Lisa asked cautiously.  
  
"Talk about it! The time for talk is over I'm going to get in my veritech and nuke that son of bitch." Rick exclaimed, racing through the set of lights since they have turned green.  
  
"I happen about a month ago..."  
  
****  
  
"Ah... that was a good show." Minmei said  
  
She had just finished a private show in one of the few remaining clubs. Kyle had convenced her to perform a few paid concerts since clarity didn't food in their mouth's and a roof over their heads.  
  
"That was good, but you could have done better."  
  
It was Lynn Kyle, her manager and promoter. He was draped across the lounge in the dressing room, tie loosely undone and with a champagne glass in his hand.  
  
"Don't do that! You scared me half to death" she exclaimed. She then noticed the three quarter empty champagne bottle sitting in its cooler next to him.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to. After all we wouldn't want the magnificent Minmei to be scared to death would we?" he said sarcastically.  
  
She ignored the comment and continued walking over to the dressing table. Sitting down she began to comb her hair. Kyle picked himself up from the lounge and walked up behind Minmei. Placing the champagne glass on the dressing table started to give her a massage while looking at her in the mirror. At this point Minmei started to get concern. She could tell from the mirror that Kyle was obliviously drunk.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"What does it look like?" he questioned back.  
  
"Look Kyle, I'm tired and I'm in no mood for your games." she said sternly.  
  
For some reason Kyle took particular offence to this and snapped "I'm trying to help you relax and this is how you thank me. You wouldn't even be in this position if it weren't for me!" he yelled, picking up the glass he placed on the dresser and throwing it across the room. The smashing of the champange glass forced Minmei to face Kyle.  
  
"Kyle you're drunk. Go home and sleep it off." Minmei replied standing up. The champagne glass smashing had her very worried. Kyle had never been violent against her.  
  
"Home? You wouldn't have a home if weren't for me. You ungrateful little bitch" he yelled.  
  
"What did you call me?" she yelled back.  
  
"You heard me! If you think you're so good while don't try doing it on your own." he counter.  
  
"Maybe I will. Captain Gloval offered me a special position in the RDF media and intelligence division. He said my singing could be used to defend the earth, something worth while instead of tyring to cash in on people who don't even have any money to begin with." She said.  
  
"YOU'LL DO WHAT! It's that Hunter guy isn't it? Fine you want to join the military and become a baby killer, then do it. You and Hunter should be fucking happy singing and killer babies." Kyle yelled, storming out of the dressing room and slamming the door as he left.  
  
****  
  
"The morning after he apologies and I forgave him. I thought it would be just that night. After all Kyle and I did fight when we were little as kids. But I was wrong..." said Minmei as she finished telling her story.  
  
Lisa was shocked. She never could have imaged Lynn Kyle acting that way towards anyone. She always pictured Kyle as she first saw him and the on SDF television when they were all orbiting the earth.  
  
"Minmei I'm so sorry." Lisa said. She followed up with "And you Rick Hunter want to kill Lynn Kyle because he called you a baby killer."  
  
"Hey! That not the complete story" Rick defended angrily.  
  
"Rick's right Lisa. There's more..." Minmei said  
  
****  
  
Minmei had just finished showering and exited the bathroom with only a bathrobe around her. She and Kyle was staying at the best hotel in Granite City. Kyle had organized private show in the hotel. In return the hotel managers had given them the penthouse suite.  
  
"You think the tight arse managers here would give us some of the profits from the entrance fee they are charging." Kyle said  
  
"Why do you always have to be so negative about things? They gave us the best room in the hotel with free room service." Minmei replied  
  
"You don't get it do you? We can't keep leaving off these hand outs forever" Kyle said, taking another drink from his whiskey bottle.  
  
"I didn't start singing for the money or the glory and don't you think you have been drinking too much. It's not healthy." Said Minmei. Since the first fight in the dressing room a month ago, Kyle's drinking had grown into an addiction. Minmei would try to help him but he would have a bar of it.  
  
"Healthy? I'll tell you what is healthy?" he said, standing and making his way towards Minmei. The whiskey bottle had carelessly dropped from his hand and spilling all over the carpet.  
  
"Kyle what are you doing? It's spilling all over the place" Minmei said walking towards the bottle. She reached down to pick it up when two firm hands grasp her shoulders pulling her up.  
  
"What are you doing Kyle? You're hurting me?" Minmei said trying to free herself  
  
"I'll tell you what healthy is Minmei." He said seductively as his hand traced the front of her robe, exposing her ample cleavage.  
  
"Let go Kyle. I'll... hmfp..." Minmei manage to say before leaned in kissed her forcefully. She could taste the whiskey on his lips and tongue as he invaded her mouth. Kyle was stronger and taller that Minmei and due to his martial arts training there was little much that she could do. Kyle stopped kissing and threw her back on the bed. He then pinned her down with his weight and arms. Minmei managed to get a slap in but it had no effect. Kyle torn her robe open and started kissing and biting her neck and chest. Minmei looked over to the right side of the bed and saw her hair drier. She remember unpacking it because she was going to take a shower after the show. She grabbed the drier and swung as hard as she could.  
  
"Arrrgh..."  
  
Minmei heard Kyle yell in pain as the drier smashed across his head. The plastic breaking into a thousand pieces but the main body of the drier remained intact. With tears streaming down her face ran into the bath took another quick shower.  
  
****  
  
"After that I packed some things and called Rick. I didn't even stop to look at Kyle..." Minmei said sadly with tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Oh my God Minmei. I'm so sorry" said Lisa reach into the back and taking her hand.  
  
"That rapist mother fucker. I'll kill him" Rick exclaimed. This had been the second time Minmei had told the story and he was even angrier if it was possible.  
  
"Don't worry Minmei. You're safe here. We'll protect you." Lisa said reassuring the young woman.  
  
"Thanks Lisa. That means a lot." Minmei said wiping her tears with the back of her hand.  
  
"Rick, this my street you should see some of the guys waiting out front. We're already about 15 minutes late" Lisa said.  
  
Rick did not respond but spotted Claudia and Roy waiting by her hatch back.  
  
****  
  
"They're late" Ben said  
  
"Yeah and I can probably guess why..." Roy said. This was followed by elbow to his mid section from Claudia.  
  
The trio were currently with the Max and Miriya playing with Dana . Everyone was smartly dress but not too dressed up. Smart casual, something other than the uniforms that they always seem to wear.  
  
Claudia notice Ben looking towards Vanessa's direction and decide to say something "So, Corporal Dixon did you and Vanessa have time to talk about... stuff"  
  
"What? Ah... Let's see... Ahem... Well... There's..." Ben muttered out trying to form a coherent sentence.  
  
Claudia and Roy began laughing at Ben's response. Vanessa noticed the two of then laughing and Ben struggling. See had been secretly watching Ben from the corner of her eye. She had a feeling that Claudia and Roy were laughing at Ben's expense about her. She decided to speak up. "Hey what's so funny, you two?" she asked.  
  
"Oh... Nothing V. Just having a joke with Ben here." Roy replied, giving him a slap on the back.  
  
[Joke my arse Fokker. You better not are taking about my Ben and me] she thought.  
  
"Hey they're here" Ben said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked out to towards the edge of the street.  
  
The black Monaro rolled up and stopped a safe distance behind Claudia's hatchback. Lisa was the first to get out followed by Minmei. [Something seems wrong...] Claudia thought as the two girls approached the group.  
  
"Hey guys. Sorry we're late" Lisa said to everyone  
  
"No probs Lisa. And how is the lovely Ms Lynn Minmei tonight?" Roy said taking her hand and placing a kiss atop of it like a knight would.  
  
"Thanks, Roy. It's been a long time guys, how is everyone?" Minmei asked. Everyone thought she sounded tired and not her usually lively self. The shake of Lisa's head confirmed to the group that something was wrong.  
  
"Come on Minmei. I have to change out of this uniform. You can freshen up inside if you like?" Lisa said taking Minmei and leading her to the front door.  
  
"Thanks Lisa but I have to get my bag." Minmei said. And just at the moment everyone looked up to see a one very pissed off Rick Hunter slamming the driver door and boot as he retrieved Minmei's bag from the back of the car.  
  
"Hey, flyboy easy on the doors. They don't make them anymore." Roy said concerned about his car. That was true. The last major battle had destoryed pretty much all manufacturing plants around the world. The survivors had to start from stratchand rebuilding factories to produce luxury sports cars wasn't high on the priorty list to rebuild the earth.  
  
"Take it easy! You tell that sack of shit to take it easy!" Rick replied half yelling.  
  
Everyone was taken back from Rick's reaction. They had seen all him upset and angry but this was something new. He walked up the group and handled Minmei her bag.  
  
"Do you want to tell us what happen maybe we can help" Max asked both Rick and Minmei.  
  
Rick didn't say anything but Minmei spoke up "Last month..."  
  
"Minmei, you don't have to if you don't feel like it" Rick said, almost protecting her.  
  
"It's ok Rick. I have put you guys out by doing this so the least I could do is give everyone an explanation." Minmei said as she took hold of Rick hand for support  
  
Lisa noticed [It's ok Lisa. She's just holding his hand for support. Nothing more] she thought as Minmei told everyone what had happen.  
  
By the time she had finished, Kim was in tears and Max had walked over and hugged the girl. Everyone was shocked as Minmei retold her story.  
  
"That bastard!" Roy exclaimed. He now knew why Rick was so pissed off. Ben was also quite angry at what had happen but choose to not say anything.  
  
"Lisa, Claudia take everyone to the restaurant. Me and Rick and going to hunt this sick freak down and teach him a lesson." Roy ordered to the two women.  
  
"That's the smartest thing I'll heard all night" Rick chimed in.  
  
"Yeah. I'm in as well" Ben said.  
  
All three started to walk towards the Monaro when Lisa, Minmei, Claudia and Vanessa all said "WAIT!"  
  
The three pilots stopped and turned towards the four women. Their pleads weren't what stopped them from leaving it was more the fact that all four said the same thing at the same time. Each of them looked at each wth a slightly puzzled look.  
  
"What do you hope to achieve by finding Kyle?" Claudia asked.  
  
"It's not going to turn back time or help Minmei" Vanessa said.  
  
"Achieve? I'm going to kick the shit out of him and show how him it feels. May be then he'll have second thoughts about doing anything like that again. No one hurts my friends or family" Rick said angrily.  
  
Everyone was more taken back from what Rick had said. All of then knew how he felt and if they were in his situation they would probably do the same. Minmei decide something had to be done to stop them from making a mistake. She slowly walked up to Rick, closing the distance between them.  
  
"Rick please listen to me. I want you to stay. Don't go after Kyle. If you go after him that's will make you just as bad as him. I know you're better than this, better then him. Please Rick don't go. I don't want to loose you too." She said as she fell into his body wrapping her arms around his waist. It took a while for the Minmei's words to sink into Rick but when they did he slowly returned the hug.  
  
Lisa witness this and felt confused [I don't know what to make of this?] she thought. She finally decided that she was missing some of the action as well and walked up to the hugging couple. She placed a hand on Rick's shoulder and said "Minmei's right. We don't want you to do something stupid. I want you to stay as well."  
  
Rick looked up from the top of Minmei's head. Lisa had a pleading look upon her face. Similar to what she had in the car on the way to pick up Minmei.  
  
"Alright. I'll stay." He said, taking one arm from Minmei and placing on top of Lisa's. "But I don't have to like" he finished.  
  
Both girls laughed at his comment. Minmei leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss on the check.  
  
"Why didn't you try to stop me?" Roy asked Claudia.  
  
"That's because my dense Roy Fokker, you are all talk and no action. I know Rick would seriously harm Kyle if given the chance. You on the other hand are a push over." Claudia remarked. This brought about a round of laughter from everyone. Roy had no response and just hung his head in defeat.  
  
Vanessa had walked up to Ben and whispered into his ear "That was quite noble of Corporal Dixon. I could get use to this side of you." Ben turned a deep shade of red as a result and was unable to hide it from Max  
  
"What's the matter Ben? You look like Vanessa has been telling you her sexy little secrets" he said. It was Vanessa's turn to go red as tomato in the face as another round of laughs started.  
  
"Riiiiiiiccccccckkkk!" Dana exclaimed as she ran past everyone and jumped into his arms. Rick had to let go of Lisa and Minmei to compensate to the baby Zentraedi launching herself at him.  
  
"Whoa... Hang on tiger." He said as she landed in Rick's arms  
  
"Rick. I'm hungry. Food now!" She demanded.  
  
Lisa and Minmei looked at the scene with Rick and Dana with amazement. Each thinking very similar thoughts  
  
[I wonder what a family with Rick would be like...] / [Rick would make such a good father...]  
  
The happy moment was interupted by a skreching of a car as it power slid across the middle of the road stoping in the middle blocking both directions. The driver of the vehicle climbed out and shouted "Minmei. Oh thank God I found" the driver of the vehicle was Lynn Kyle.  
  
****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES Well chapter 6 completed. As stated at the start, there is some harsh language and adult situations in this chapter. I'm not sure if the rating should go up. But if iget any complaints I'll bump it up. I'm not sure if I did the near rape scene with Minmei and Kari right (after all it was my first attempt)  
  
If Dana talking and being 3 years old has anyone raising eyebrows don't be too alarmed. I'm not an expect on infants but I reckon 3 year old as able to string some word together. That and I like to think the Zentaedi blood she has helps.  
  
Once again thanks for reading and any abuse / comments / reviews you know where to find me. Apologies for the late upload. I've been sick lately and the creative juices have not been flowing.  
  
Wonga316 


	7. 07

RECONSTRUCTION BLUES PLUS  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
DISCLAIMER AND COPYTRIGHT: I don't own Robotech so don't take me to court. If you want to uses any stuff from this fiction, all I ask is an email – wonga316@yahoo.com.au  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES This is a different spin on things from episode 28 - reconstruction blues. Will try to and a little more action and love/hate triangle with Rick, Lisa and Minmei. This is my first attempt at Robotech fan fiction. So please be gentle, NOT. Tell me if I suck. How else are we going to improve? Some of the guys made seem OC and I apologies to any die-hard fans. But it is fiction after all and anything can happen ;) I recommend that you watch the whole series before reading. It's not essential but I do make some references to events that occurred in the series and it's always a good comparison to what I'm writing. Roy and Ben will still be alive in this story  
  
Warning: there is some harsh language in this chapter  
  
"..." = Normal speech  
  
[...] = Thought  
  
-...- = Computer chat or phone conversation  
  
****  
  
"Minmei. Oh thank God I found" Kyle said climbing out of the car.  
  
Minmei froze. She couldn't talk or think. Kyle's appearance after an emotional and traumatic evening was just too much for the pop idol to comprehend. Everyone else was just as surprised if not shocked by Kyle's sudden appearance. The trio and Ben looked at each at as what to do next. Claudia clung onto Roy as Roy looked like he was waiting for something or someone to make the first move. Rick had not turned around fully to see the car skid and was still hold Dana with Lisa and Minmei close by.  
  
"Minmei. Please you have to hear me out. I'm sor..." Kyle said as he closed the distance between himself and the gang. He stopped mid sentence as he spotted the back of Rick. He stopped walking and just stood in the middle of the road. And then it was just silence.  
  
Minmei moved closer to Rick and buried her head in his chest again while wrapping one arm around his waist. Lisa saw this and thought [It looks like she's trying to hide, almost disappear] the sight of Minmei close to Rick angered Kyle to the point that he had forgotten why he was looking for Minmei.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from him!" he exclaimed.  
  
The Minmei responded by pulling herself closer to Rick as she wiped some of the tears she started to shed.  
  
"I said let him go! Do you really think he cares about you? He has feelings for the blond bitch next to him!" he yelled, pointing towards Lisa.  
  
Lisa was taken back by this and it took a while for the words to register properly [Blond bitch! I'll show him!] She thought as she started to stalk towards Kyle but before she could get anywhere Rick reached out of grabbed her hand stopping her.  
  
"Don't." Rick said in a calm and strong voice.  
  
Lisa and Minmei both looked up at Rick and saw that his jaw line was set and the baby face good looks were gone. His face was emotional less. His calm ocean blue eyes were like cold steel. Rick handed Dana to Lisa and moved Minmei's arm from around his back. He slowly turned towards to Roy and said "Roy, take the girls inside the house."  
  
Roy saw the look in his eyes and knew better to argue with the man. He nodded and motion everyone towards Lisa's front door. Everyone stood still not moving. The glares from the trio was enough from tell him to not try if he valued his life.  
  
"No" both Lisa and Minmei said simultaneously.  
  
"Lisa, Minmei listen to me. Do you trust me? I listen to you when you asked me not to go and I did. Now I'm asking you to trust me."  
  
"No Rick. You were the one who always says we are family. Family always stick together. Please stay." Minmei pleaded  
  
"Minmei is right. We are family. You don't have to take everything on by yourself. Don't forget about us." Lisa said.  
  
"That's right skipper! We've got your back" Ben yelled from the back of the group. Max and Miriya were also nodding.  
  
"Yeah Rick!" Dana exclaimed pulling on his leg. Lisa had put her down after trying to confront Kyle about his comment.  
  
Rick looked upon the faces of everyone he considered his family and knew that they were right. He bent over and picked Dana up and started walking away. Something had occurred to him [Minmei and Lisa are right. I'm better than Lynn Kyle...]  
  
"Come on Dana, You said you were hungry weren't?" he asked the girl.  
  
"Yeah. Food!" Dana yelled happily pulling Rick's hair. Everyone looked at each other wondering what was Rick doing. Roy and Ben were ready to jump to break something up and actually looked kind of disappointed.  
  
"What's the matter Hunter? You a coward or something?" Kyle said watching Rick with Dana. His comment got Rick's attention. Everyone looked at Rick waiting for a response. Instead he started walking away with Dana.  
  
"You know what Hunter. You think you're so good. You fly around in your piece of shit plane thinking you save lives. Thinking you're a hero? But the truth is you're nothing more than a killer. You think war is a good enough reason to take lives? A good enough reason for you to take lives?" Kyle said taunting Rick.  
  
"No I don't. I didn't become a pilot to become a hero and know I'm a killer... But I know what has to be done to protect the ones I love. What do you have Kyle? Do you have anyone to protect? Do you have anyone to love? No you don't because the answer is that you're afraid. You hide behind your anti war posters and speeches. You're afraid to stand up for what truly important and where has that gotten you? A lonely drunk who takes advantage of women that's where. If I'm a coward and a killer for protecting the people close to me then so be it. I'm proud to be a coward and a killer. So I ask you, are you proud of what you have become, Kyle?" Rick had stopped and turned his head to the side and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. When he finished everyone just watched in awe, as the hotshot flyboy became a man right before his or her eyes.  
  
"Yeah! You meanie!" Dana said over the back of Rick's shoulder, sticking her tongue out at Kyle. Rick continued walking after Dana little interruption.  
  
I wasn't until Rick had walked away some distance from the group before he noticed no one following him. He looked back wondering away everyone was. Everyone had a proud look upon his or her face. Some of the girls were actually crying after Rick's little speech.  
  
[My little brother has finally become a man...] Roy thought proudly.  
  
"Oh my God Rick. That was so moving and powerfully I..." Vanessa said wiping her nose with a handkerchief.  
  
"Yes Rick. I'm very honored to be your friend and have you ask a fellow pilot." Miriya said proudly.  
  
"That's the same with me too." Max added.  
  
Minmei walked up to Rick and hugged him "Thank you. Rick" she said. Lisa followed Minmei closely behind and gave him a kiss on the check "Yes Rick. Thank you."  
  
"Alright, enough of the emotional stuff. I'm starting to really get hungry." said Rick smirking. The cocky smart arse look he always wore had reappeared. Everyone agreed and filed into the cars and left for the restaurant with Claudia's hatchback leading the way.  
  
Kyle was left in the middle of the street. He watched the cars pull away thinking about the words Rick had said to him [What have I done?] He thought as he looked up to the night sky asking God for an explanation. Soon the street was empty. An empty street for an empty man with an empty heart.  
  
****  
  
Upon arriving at the restaurant, Rick was quite surprised with the setup. Lush red carpet filled the entire room. A fish tank holding live seafood was the first thing to greet you as you entered the front. The tank and been cleverly used as a partition to separate the waiting and dinning areas. A small bar was located in the corner with all sorts of alcoholic bottles lining the back of the wall. Old painting of the Italian countryside occupied the sidewalls. Rick assumed that they were Italian since it was an Italian restaurant. He notice a large table in the opposite corner to the bar with 11 seats and one baby booster chair [Must be for us] he thought.  
  
"Welcome, do you have a booking ?" said the attractive hostess. She looked no more than twenty-five with dark short hair and equally dark eyes. She was wearing a tight fitting long shelve dress which finished just above the knee. The dress showed off her nice figure and ample chest. This caught the attention all the male of the group except for Rick who was busy looking around the restaurant. The other guys on the other hand were quite pleased with the young hostess's attire.  
  
Vanessa noticed this and decided to cough rather loudly. This got Ben's attention and in turn he just smiled back while scratching the back of his head.  
  
Claudia resorted to a swift elbow to Roy's mid section. This interaction between the two had become so common that everyone had become accustom to it.  
  
Miriya on the other hand decided for a more forceful and direct approach. Being a Zentraedi warrior she did not know any other way. She proceeding to pinch and twist Max's ear pulling him along her she walked.  
  
The hostess noticed the chain reaction of events that she had caused. After all she would frequently witness these [I guess I still have not lost my touch...] she thought as waited for an answer from someone while scanning the group. Max was yelling in pain. Ben and Roy were trying to provide a plausible excuse to Vanessa and Claudia. The rest of the girls were currently having a giggle at the boy's expense [Doesn't look like I'll get an answer soon she thought... Oh my God, that's so cute...] she thought as she spotted Rick towards the back of the group with Dana.  
  
Dana had refused to leave the Sterling's car unless Rick piggybacked her into the restaurant. The hostess made her way through the group towards Rick and Dana, ignoring some of the looks that she was getting.  
  
"She's adorable! She is yours?" the hostess exclaimed [He's quite good looking himself...]  
  
"Mine? No." Rick replied casually.  
  
"So you're baby sitting? That's so good of you. It's hard to find a man with your type of qualities." She said while playing with Dana.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rick asked confused.  
  
"Oh, you know. Good looking and great with children." she said looking Rick over. She noticed the pair of gold wings on his jacket and continued "You're a pilot too. So that means you have a stable job and a good income. Prefect for marriage material."  
  
"I don't know about good looking and the pay with RDF is not good... What minute what do you mean by marriage material?" replied Rick genuinely concerned with the young lady's comments.  
  
"You know, I finish my shift in about an hour. If you're not doing anything..." the hostess said seductively while running her finger down the front of Rick's jacket.  
  
"Ahem! We have a booking under 'Leeds'" Lisa said sternly.  
  
"Yes. What kind of service do you call this? Making us wait to be seated while you find yourself a date." Minmei followed up.  
  
Both women had seen that the hostess had made a play for Rick and did not like it at all.  
  
Composing herself the hostess turned around and apologies. She then quickly led everyone to the large table in the back of the restaurant.  
  
"Your waiter with be with you shortly with your menus." she said giving Rick a sexy wink before returning to the front desk.  
  
"What was that?" both Lisa and Minmei asked Rick. Both had taken the seats flanking the left and right of him.  
  
"What are you two going on about?" Rick said sounding confused.  
  
"She was flirting with you." Minmei said upset and a little angry  
  
"What are you talking about? She come over to me and started talking about Dana. All of it was innocent" Rick pleaded.  
  
"And I suppose that wink she just gave you was innocent as well?" Lisa stated sounding a little angry herself.  
  
Everyone waited for Rick respond but trying to convince both Minmei and Lisa was proving to be a rather difficult task [Man... this is bad. I rather be trapped on that Zentraedi battle cruiser] he thought.  
  
"Rick can't help it if he's good looking. It runs in the family." Roy stated while striking a pose that a model would do. Claudia hit Roy with one of the breadsticks she was chewing on. This disrupted Roy from his model pose and brought a round of giggles from the girls.  
  
"Ah, excuse me. My name is Simon and I'll be your waiter for tonight." The waiter said while placing a number of menus in the middle of the table. "I'll be back in a little while to take your orders. We also have tonight's specials which are on the blackboard just behind you." He continued before walking away.  
  
Rick quickly grabbed a menu and started reading. He was hoping his ploy would deter Lisa and Minmei's questioning. Lucking for him it seem to work. Lisa and Minmei also picked a menu each and started reading and seemed to have forgotten Rick's little encounter with the hostess.  
  
The waiter returned about 10 minutes later and took down everyone's order. After double-checking everyone's order and he collected the menus and left. Claudia was first to speak "So, Minmei are you really planning on joining the RDF?"  
  
"Yes but I'll have to talk to the captain to see if his offer / position is still available" Minmei replied.  
  
"We can help with that. The day after next is our weekly meeting. You can come along and ask the captain during the meeting." Kim said  
  
"Yeah. We'll all put in a good word as well." Sammy said.  
  
"It shouldn't be a real problem. The captain is usually pretty good these sorts of things. What do you think Rick?" Roy said  
  
"Huh... What was that?" Rick said half dazed.  
  
"Man, for a trained fighter pilot you are quite slow to respond to things." Roy said. This brought about some giggles from the trio.  
  
"Sorry Roy. Excuse me for a minute I have to go use the bathroom." He said to everyone as he got up from his chair. Lisa and Minmei watched with a worried looked as round the corner to the male toilets.  
  
"What's up with him?" asked Roy to no one in particular.  
  
"Not sure but I'm going to check." Max said leaving the table.  
  
"I guess it is a little hard for Lisa or Minmei to go check on Rick since he is in the little boy's room." Roy said smartly causing a blush to appear on both Minmei and Lisa and another whack across the head from Claudia.  
  
"You just never know when to shut up do you Fokker?" Claudia said angrily.  
  
****  
  
Rick entered the bathroom and went straight to the washbasins. Turning the tape on he proceeded to wash his face. When he finished he looked at himself in the mirror [What the hell's going on? First the news about my father, captain's offer of a promotion, Lisa's confession, confrontation with Kyle and Minmei joining the RDF. What else could happen? This is all too much to happen on one day.] he thought, not bothering wipe down his face. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Max enter the bathroom.  
  
"You look like a man who has a lot on his mind." Max said  
  
"Jesus. You scared the shit out of me." Rick said looking at Max's reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Do you want to talk about?" Max asked.  
  
"...".  
  
"Is it the promotion?"  
  
"That and other stuff?"  
  
"Well let's start from the top. The promotion. Are you going to take it?"  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"Don't you want to a Lt. Commander?"  
  
"It's not that. Its just..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"...just nothing. Forget about it. We better get back. The food has probably arrived." Rick closed as he grabbed a paper towel and made his way to the door.  
  
"You know Rick, I'm always here if you want to talk about anything. Even relationship matters" Max said. His comment made Rick stop at the door with hand on the handle  
  
"What do you mean by 'relationship matter'?" Rick said  
  
"Come on Rick. Even I know you're not that dense. Lisa and Minmei both have a thing for you. I'm also starting to think Kim might have something for you as well."  
  
"Kim? Since when?"  
  
"So you don't deny that Lisa and Minmei have a thing."  
  
[Damn. Max got me there] "You're right Lisa told me about her feelings for me on the way to pickup Minmei."  
  
"Really! And what about Minmei? Has she confessed her feelings yet?"  
  
"No, not recently but she has in the past."  
  
"I see. That is a problem but I can think of worst things"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Having to beautiful women chase you're arse is better than a lot things."  
  
"Yeah I guess." Rick replied before he opened the door and left.  
  
****  
  
[I wonder where they are? It's been about 10 minutes.] Minmei thought.  
  
[I hope everything is alright] thought Lisa.  
  
"You know you could always just get up and check" Roy said smugly. He was expecting an attack from Claudia and successfully blocked it. A third attempted strike that taught Roy block the appropriate areas.  
  
"How did a man like yourself ever become one of the RDF elite VT pilots?" Lisa asked with a hint sarcasm.  
  
"What I want to know is how can Rick be related to Lt. Fokker?" Minmei asked.  
  
"That's because he not really."  
  
"Rick!" Lisa and Minmei both exclaimed.  
  
"About time you got back. You're worst than a women!" Roy said. He received a collective group dark looks from all the females in the group after that comment.  
  
"Roy flew in my fath... uncle's flying circus. I met Roy there and he sort of became my big brother." Rick said trying to calm the situation after Roy's comment.  
  
"But I thought it was your father's flying circus?" Lisa asked.  
  
"How did you know that? I never told anyone." Rick asked back.  
  
"Oh... well... you see... ah... It's my job to do a background check on all pilots before assigning them to their commission." Lisa said sounding unconvincing.  
  
"That didn't sound like the truth Ms Hayes. You wouldn't be using our position and authority in the RDF to check up on Rick?" asked Max as he had returned from the bathroom and took his seat next to Miriya.  
  
"What... It's not like that... It's..." Lisa said still sounding unconvincing and slowly turning red.  
  
[I bet it's just your job...] Minmei thought bitterly.  
  
"Ok, I have two specials."  
  
The waiter had arrived with the first lot of dished for everyone. Another two waiters arrived shortly after that with more dishes. Everyone started eating and seem to forget about Lisa's comment concerning Rick's father.  
  
"Rick, you want some?" Dana asked from across the table, holding a fork of spaghetti. The majority of it had ended up on the front of her shirt.  
  
"It's alright Dana. You eat first. I still have my dinner to eat." he replied.  
  
"That's so cute! I never thought you were the fathering type, Rick." Minmei exclaimed.  
  
"It's strange. Dana seems to have developed a special bond with Rick." Max said.  
  
"You know Max, if you want me to see less of her, I can. I don't want her thinking that I'm her father." Rick said.  
  
"NO! Rick you're part of Dana's life and this family. I couldn't picture our family without you. I want Dana to grow up safe. People might hate her for what is she. But I feel better knowing that you will always be there for her, like a guardian angel." Said Miriya.  
  
"Guardian angels are usually dead but I guess with job I have the chances of that happening are pretty good." Rick replied.  
  
"NO! Don't even say that!" Miriya, Lisa and Minmei said.  
  
"Come guys, you have to face facts. What I, sorry we, do is dangerous and our next flight could be the last. I not saying this to be depressing, its just that I don't want any of you guys to give your hopes up." Rick said.  
  
Everyone was silence because they knew what her meant and it was true. What everyone's lives were in danger every time they arrived at work in the morning. Rick's words got Roy thinking [I never knew Rick could be so serious. When we were back at in the flying circus he always goofed off. I'm starting to understand why Dana looks up to him so much and the captain offered him the promotion.]  
  
"So Rick, are you going to take the captain's offer for the promotion?" Roy asked.  
  
"PROMOTION!" Everyone exclaimed except for Lisa, Roy and Max.  
  
"Is that what the captain was talking to you about on the observation deck?" asked Ben.  
  
Rick just nodded as Minmei leapt from the seat and gave him a huge bear huge.  
  
"Oh Rick. I'm so proud of you! This is wonderful news." Minmei said still hugging Rick. She could see Lisa over Rick's shoulder as she glanced a dark look at her [What was that? Did she just shoot a dirty look at Rick or me.] Minmei thought.  
  
"Minmei... Air..." Rick exclaimed going red in that face. She released him immediately and apologized. After catching his breath started to answer Ben's question.  
  
"Yeah. The captain wants to promote me to Lt. Commander but I'm not sure if I'll take it."  
  
"What? Why not?" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"I just have some things to think about first..." Rick responded.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lisa asked with a concerned look on her face [I thought Rick would jump at the opportunity at a promotion.]  
  
"It's something I rather not talk about right now." Rick said.  
  
"But you're the best pilot there is! What do you mean you're not ready?" Minmei asked. Her comment got some of the trio giggling and Roy choking on his beer.  
  
"What's so funny? I think Rick's the best pilot in the RDF. He has saved my life on a number times and I bet that he has done the same for everyone at this table!" Minmei said angrily. Her response had the right effect, the girls stopped giggling and everyone went silent.  
  
"Excuse me, have you finished? Can I take this away?" The waiter asked Rick.  
  
"Ah... Yes, thanks" he replied as the waiter took his plate away.  
  
"It's alright, Minmei. Don't worry about." Rick said continuing where the conversation had left off.  
  
"Don't worry about it! You act like what you do is nothing important!" Minmei said angry and upset. She quickly got up and left the table, running out of the restaurant trying to hide the tears that were flowing.  
  
"Oh man... I better go after her..." Rick said, standing and placing enough money on the table to cover himself and Minmei's share of the bill.  
  
"Rick, wait..." Lisa said, taking his hand like she did in the lunchroom.  
  
"Don't worry Lisa. I'll be back. I just have check up on Minmei." He said reassuring her.  
  
"But..." Lisa said.  
  
"Look I'll be back. After all how I'm I going to get home." he said before leaving the restaurant.  
  
****  
  
Minmei had finally ended up near a small fountain not far from the restaurant. The spray from the water made the made the lighting from street lamps glisten in the night air. Minmei thought she was dreaming, but her dreams never included her crying and upset.  
  
[Why do you keep dong that Rick? You always make you're life out to be expendable and worthless. Don't you know that you're not expendable, not worthless...] She thought as she started to wipe the tears from her check. She took a seat on the edge of the fountain and looked into the water at her own reflection.  
  
"Look at yourself. All this crying is going to ruin your eyes. Rick might not think you're beauti..." she said looking at her own reflection.  
  
"I'll never think that, Minmei." Rick interrupting Minmei mid sentence.  
  
"Rick... I didn't... I mean..." She tried to explain herself while attempting to hide the blush that she was developing.  
  
"You know the guys weren't laughing at you." Said Rick as sat next to her on and fountains edge.  
  
"I know... It's just..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
Minmei looked up at Rick. Rick looked at her as if she was going to ask his question. Instead Minmei started to cry again and clung onto Rick's body. By now Rick had become a custom to what to do. Rick hugged Minmei and let her cry.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what wrong? Was something the guys said or is it Kyle?" Rick asked.  
  
"No it's not that" Minmei said still in Rick's arms [I feel so safe here...]  
  
"Well what is it?" Rick asked Minmei.  
  
"Can you just hold me like this for a while..." Minmei said, making herself more comfortable in his arms.  
  
"Ah... Well should really be getting back to the guys." Rick said [It's not I don't like being this close to Minmei...]  
  
"Please Rick..." she pleaded as she did when she begged him not to confront Kyle.  
  
"Alright... Just a little while"  
  
****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES Ok... I have tried to correct some of the spelling, grammar and whatever I managed to get wrong from some of the review I have received. Many thanks guys and keep telling me where I stuff up.  
  
Some of you may have noticed that I'm rather quick with up loads. I try to write about 1 to 2 pages worth of content a night or during my lunch break at work. I know how it feels to be waiting for uploads and finally get a notice that the story has been abandoned. I have a few idea's bouncing around in head but the majority of them are just impulse.  
  
I won't tell you if I have decided to make this a Minmei/Rick or Lisa/Rick yet. I'll like to keep you guys guessing, but when I did start writing I had already decided on the pairing and I prefer this pairing as well. I guess it's like a Rei/Shinji or Auska/Shinji pairing with Neon Genesis. But if I don't write the pairing that you prefer, don't worry. I have an ending that will please both pairs (Hopefully...). Its just getting to the end is the hard bit ;)  
  
Just to let you guys know that I have adopted a story format similar to otaku_d_man (I think that's his pen name) who is one of the best Neon Genesis writers (I think anyway). He has a few stories, which I recommend a read, even if you are not a Neon Genesis fan. 


	8. 08

RECONSTRUCTION BLUES PLUS  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
DISCLAIMER AND COPYTRIGHT: I don't own Robotech so don't take me to court. If you want to uses any stuff from this fiction, all I ask is an email – wonga316@yahoo.com.au  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES This is a different spin on things from episode 28 - reconstruction blues. Will try to and a little more action and love/hate triangle with Rick, Lisa and Minmei. This is my first attempt at Robotech fan fiction. So please be gentle, NOT. Tell me if I suck. How else are we going to improve? Some of the guys made seem OC and I apologies to any die-hard fans. But it is fiction after all and anything can happen ;) I recommend that you watch the whole series before reading. It's not essential but I do make some references to events that occurred in the series and it's always a good comparison to what I'm writing. Roy and Ben will still be alive in this story.  
  
Warning: there is some harsh language in this chapter  
  
"..." = Normal speech  
  
[...] = Thought  
  
-...- = Computer chat or phone conversation  
  
****  
  
"Now, that was nice... Anyone feel like some ice cream?" asked Ben.  
  
Everyone, except for Minmei and Rick were standing outside the restaurant after paying their share of the bill. Dana was asleep in Max's arms. It seem all the excitement of the evening had taken its toll on the toddler.  
  
"You just ate and you want to eat more?" Roy asked Ben.  
  
"That was mains. I'm talking about desert." Ben replied. This brought about giggles and laughter from the group.  
  
"I better take Dana home. It's way pass her bed time." Max said [I hope Miriya hasn't forgot about my surprise...]  
  
"Yeah, I'm a bit tried as well." Said Miriya, while resting her head on Max's other shoulder [I hope Max has forgot about his surprise...]. The Sterling family said their farewells to the group and left for home.  
  
As Ben tried to convince the rest of the group that ice cream was the best option, Lisa watched the Sterling family leave for the evening. Max had one arm around Miriya as the other was carrying Dana. Miriya still had her head resting on Max's shoulder. Her mind started to wonder [Max and Miriya look so happy. I wonder if I'll ever get a chance to be happy? I wonder what's taking Rick so long?]  
  
"Hey Lisa, do you want to get some ice cream?" Asked Vanessa.  
  
"Hey Lisa, are you listen?" she asked again.  
  
"What... Sorry Vanessa. I missed that?" Lisa replied, turning her attention towards Vanessa.  
  
"You know, it be a lot easier on us all if you just told him straight out." Claudia said suggestively. Claudia knew that 99.9% of the time when Lisa stared off into space it was usually about Rick or something Rick related.  
  
"Who says that I haven't already, Lt. Grant?" Lisa replied, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"WHAT! / WHEN! / HOW!"  
  
****  
  
"Have you had enough?" Rick asked Minmei slowly stroking her hair. Minmei ended up using Rick's lap as a pillow. Her body laid on the fountain's edge.  
  
"Do we have to go? It feels so nice..." Minmei said, making herself more comfortable.  
  
"We've been here for a while and I don't want the guys to worry about us." Rick answered.  
  
"But we're adults. We can look after ourselves." Said Minmei.  
  
"Yeah I know that... I guess what I'm try to say is... My bum has fallen asleep..." Rick said. He didn't want to disturb Minmei but the pins and needles on his right check had started to brother him.  
  
"Hehehe... Rick you're so funny..." Minmei said half laughing and getting up from his lap.  
  
"Ah... Yeah, I guess." Rick said as he stood up carefully and rubbed his behind [10 minutes ago she was crying her eyes out and now she back to normal like nothing had happen. I guess I'll never understand her...]  
  
****  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?" / "OH MY GOD! TELL ME WHAT HAPPEN" / "WHAT DID HE DO?"  
  
The questioning had not stopped since Lisa mention that she told Rick how she felt about him. The remaining females formed a tight circle around her leaving Roy and Ben out to wonder what was happening.  
  
"I hope Lt. Hayes is ok?" Ben asked.  
  
"Nah... Don't worry about her. Lisa can handle herself." Roy answered.  
  
"DID HE KISS YOU?" / "DID YOU KISS HIM?" / "WHAT DI..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Lisa shouted. The constant barrage of question had finally become enough. Everyone shut up after that and waited for Lisa to continue.  
  
"See I told you." Roy whispered to Ben.  
  
Before continuing Lisa took a deep and claming breath "I'm sorry I snapped. I'll tell all what happen in due time but right now I just want to go home."  
  
Everyone could tell from Lisa's expression that they were not going to get any details from her tonight. They all nodded and slowly backed away.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
  
Everyone turned around to find Minmei and Rick. Both of them had managed to sneak up on the group without anyone noticing. Rick was still rubbing his backside.  
  
"Oh... Hey Minmei. Is everything ok? I hope Rick didn't upset you again." Kim said  
  
"Rick? No, he was a perfect gentleman..." Minmei said, giving Rick a wink.  
  
"Rick why are you rubbing your... ah... behind?" Lisa asked carefully [Minmei seems awfully happy all of a sudden...]  
  
"My bum is asleep." Rick replied. His answer received some giggles from Claudia and the trio. Lisa on the other hand seem a little annoyed. Ignoring the giggles he continued, "So what's everyone doing? Where's Max and Miriya?"  
  
"They took the little monster home. We're going for ice cream, you want to come along?" asked Ben.  
  
"Ok but I think I'll pass on the ice cream this time. I'm feeling a little tried myself." Said Rick. His response stopped the giggling and managed to get Lisa's attention.  
  
"Come on Rick. I feel like some ice cream. It will be fun." Minmei said trying to convince Rick.  
  
"I don't know. I'm on the morning shift tomorrow." Said Rick.  
  
"What's the matter Rick? Don't you like me any more?" Minmei said giving Rick her best puppy dog look [He always agrees when I do this]  
  
"Sorry Minmei. Maybe next time. Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" Rick said.  
  
"Ah... Yeah I've still got my room at the restaurant. I've stayed there a few times when I'm not on the road. " Minmei said, a little shocked at Rick's response.  
  
"No worries. Hey big brother can I take your car home and bring it in tomorrow morning?" Rick said turning to Roy.  
  
"Yeah, just don't scratch it. I've seen your VT when you return from missions. I'm surprise sometimes that your bird can even fly." Roy answered.  
  
"Ah...Rick could you drop me off at my place?" Lisa asked nervously [Please say yes...]  
  
"Yeah sure." Replied Rick. Lisa managed a small smile and separated herself from the group walking next to Rick. Both turned and headed off in the direction of Roy's car when someone else spoke.  
  
"Hang on Rick. Can you drop me off at the restaurant as well." Minmei asked.  
  
"Yeah sure but didn't you want some ice cream with the other guys?" asked Rick.  
  
"Ah... I've changed my mind. That's ok isn't it?" Minmei asked. Rick nodded and the three of them continued walking.  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing, little brother?" Roy whispered to himself as he watched Rick walk away flanked by Lisa and Minmei.  
  
****  
  
The Sterling's managed to get Dana home without disturbing her sleep. Max had just put Dana to bed and joined Miriya in the living room. Miriya would have fallen asleep herself if it was not for Max sitting next to her on the sofa.  
  
"She's sleeping like an angel" Max said taking the spot next to his wife.  
  
"That's good" Miriya said half yawning and placing her head on Max's shoulder.  
  
"So... how about that surprise you promised me earlier?" Max said suggestively. No response came from his better half, which forced him to turn. Miriya had fallen asleep the instant she rested her head [...I guess I'll have to wait for my surprise...] Max carefully picked up Miriya and made his way to the bedroom.  
  
****  
  
The trip home was awfully quite in Roy's car. Rick was driving and Minmei was in the front passenger seat while Lisa sat in the back [Damn. It's bloody quiet. May be some music...] Rick thought as reached for the radio on the center console [Man the last time this happen... Lisa...] he thought as someone grabbed his hand but this time it was Minmei.  
  
Lisa was focusing outside the window and but kept glancing towards Minmei [What is she up to? Does she still have feelings for Rick? Has she ever confessed her feeling to Rick like I did?] Her last thought scared her the most. Lisa glanced again towards Minmei and notice that Rick was trying to get the CD player working again. Unfortunately she also witnessed Minmei reach for Rick's hand.  
  
[So much time has passed since we where trapped inside the SDF1. I've changed and I know you have as well.] Minmei thought as she looked towards Rick who was concentrating on the road [I've moved on since then. I wonder if you have moved on as well...] Minmei saw Rick reached for the CD player and decided to test her theory.  
  
"Rick, I think you just passed the restaurant." Lisa stated bluntly [I have to get this whole jealously thing under control...]  
  
"What? Ah... Sorry." Rick said as he moved his hand back onto the steering wheel. Leaving Minmei clutching air. He put the Monaro into a u-turn and parked in front of the restaurant.  
  
"Well?" Minmei asked.  
  
"Well what?" Rick said a little dumbfounded.  
  
"Are you going to walk me to the door. It wouldn't be very gentleman like if you didn't." Minmei said [Come on say yes...]  
  
"Ah... Sure..." Rick said as he stepped out of the car.  
  
[What the hell is Minmei trying to do?] Lisa thought angrily as she watched Rick and Minmei walk towards the front of the restaurant and stop. Minmei had turned around and faced Rick. Lisa couldn't hear exactly what Minmei was saying but knew she didn't like it.  
  
"Thanks for driving me home." Minmei said  
  
"It's no problem. We're friends after all. There is a staff meeting the day after next. I'll pick up and you can see the captain then." Rick replied.  
  
"Rick, do you just see me as friend?" Minmei asked.  
  
"Ah... I'm not sure what you mean?" Rick said as he ran his hand through his hair [I don't like where this is going. I'm was talking about the meeting with the captain and she decides to ask a question like this...]  
  
"I think you know what I mean. Even you aren't that dense." Minmei said reaching for Rick's check.  
  
"Ah... Minmei it's getting late and you had a rough day. Wouldn't it be better if we ... hmph..." Rick started to say when Minmei leaned in and kiss him on the lips. It was not lustful passionate kiss but a tender warm kiss. Before Rick could realize what was happening and start enjoying himself, Minmei had pulled away.  
  
"Thanks and good night Rick" Minmei said as she quickly opened the restaurant door and went inside. Rick was left confused with what had happen and was looking at the front of the closed door.  
  
"I like to get home sometime tonight, Mr. Hunter." Lisa sneered leaning against the open Monaro passenger door. She had witnessed the whole scene and even though it was Minmei who kissed Rick she was still upset with him.  
  
"Ah... Sorry..." Rick said slightly embarrassed knowing that she was less than impressed with what had happen [Shit! Lisa saw that. This isn't going to be pretty] he thought as he hurried back to the Monaro  
  
****  
  
[Wow... My old room is still the same] Minmei thought as she open her bedroom door. Her aunt and uncle had welcomed her back with open arms. After a quick chat they each went back to their respective bedrooms. She closed the door and fell straight onto her old bed.  
  
[I wonder if I did the right thing? Rick didn't respond much when I kissed him. May be he doesn't like me any more... May be it was because of Lisa waiting in the car...] all sorts of thoughts ran through Minmei's mind as she slowly fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
The car ride back to Lisa's was very awkward for Rick. He had tried to start a conversation a number of times but only got one-word responses from Lisa as well as the occasional dark glances. It had gotten to the point to where it was childish and Rick had enough.  
  
"I don't know why you're like this? Minmei kissed me not the other way around." [I have to get a response from that. Any response will do.]  
  
Rick's comment had truly pissed Lisa off. "You have some gall to say something like that!" Lisa half shouted.  
  
"What? It's the truth." Rick said trying to remain calm [At least I got a response...]  
  
"You don't get it, do you? Do you know how it felt to watch you and Minmei together after what you told me earlier tonight." Lisa said with tears running down her face.  
  
"Why are you acting like this? Minmei had been through a lot tonight. You're just acting selfish." Rick said half shouting. Trying to remain clam had not worked.  
  
"Selfish! You're a bastard and a liar! I hate you! Let me out of the car!" Lisa shouted as she open the passenger door.  
  
Rick noticed this and quickly braked, pulling the car to a stop. Lisa flung the door open and ran from the car crying and angry. Rick reached over to try and stop her but it was no good. After parking the car properly he decided to go look for Lisa.  
  
Lisa managed to find her way to a children's playground. Taking a seat on the swing her started to think about what had just happen [What I'm doing? I was totally out of line. Rick was right. Minmei needed his support tonight and all I could think about was myself. I have probably messed things up between us and he will go running back to Minmei] she thought as she cried into her hands.  
  
Rick was starting to worry. It had been about ten minutes since Lisa ran from the car and he still had not found her [Where the hell is she? I swear these women are going to be the death of me...] he thought as he continued his search.  
  
"I'm sorry Rick... Please forgive me..." Lisa whispered half crying to the empty playground. She had not noticed that Rick had finally found her and was just watching her from a distance [Thank God I found her]  
  
"That's usually my line." Rick said as walked towards her.  
  
"Rick?" Lisa said startled and turning around to see where he was. She quickly turned back around, not wanting to him see her face. She could hear his faint footsteps on the grass as he approached her.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Rick." She said, not bothering the turn around. The footsteps stopped for a moment and then continued.  
  
"I want to be alone." She said sternly and standing up from the swing. Lisa started to walk away when a pair of arms grab her gently from behind and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Let me go Rick" she said struggling to free herself from his arms with her back pressed against his body.  
  
"Lisa, just listen, please." Rick said softy. Lisa stopped struggling for a moment and relaxed into Rick's hug.  
  
"I know why you are upset and I'm sorry. I must have been had for you to watch what happen with myself and Minmei but what I told you earlier in the car is true." Rick's words were a faint echoed in Lisa's head as she was more concern with contact of Rick's body instead of the words. She could only murmur a response as she started to enjoy being in Rick's arms.  
  
"Lisa, are you listening?" Rick asked slightly worried.  
  
"Just hold me." Lisa whispered as she turned to face him wrapped her arms around Rick's waist.  
  
"Ah... Lisa are you ok?" Rick asked.  
  
"Don't saying anything Hunter. I'm still mad at you. I just want you to hold me." Lisa said breathing in Rick's scent as she rested her head against this chest.  
  
Rick thought it would be best to comply as a pissed off Lisa Hayes was not something he would like to see often [Man, this as been long evening...] he thought looking up to the night sky and then resting his chin on top of Lisa's head.  
  
****  
  
AUTHORS NOTES Apologies for the delay in update, I've been working on a Neon Genesis fic but I have not forgotten about RBP. Next chapter will start to get some VT action. Big thanks for the reviews and suggestions. Keep them coming  
  
Wonga316 


	9. 09

RECONSTRUCTION BLUES PLUS  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
DISCLAIMER AND COPYTRIGHT: I don't own Robotech so don't take me to court. If you want to uses any stuff from this fiction, all I ask is an email – wonga316@yahoo.com.au  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a different spin on things from episode 28 - reconstruction blues. Will try to and a little more action and love/hate triangle with Rick, Lisa and Minmei. This is my first attempt at Robotech fan fiction. So please be gentle, NOT. Tell me if I suck. How else are we going to improve? Some of the guys made seem OC and I apologies to any die-hard fans. But it is fiction after all and anything can happen ;) I recommend that you watch the whole series before reading. It's not essential but I do make some references to events that occurred in the series and it's always a good comparison to what I'm writing. Roy and Ben will still be alive in this story  
  
"..." = Normal speech  
  
[...] = Thought  
  
-...- = Computer chat or phone conversation  
  
****  
  
"Good Morning, Macross City! It's another beautiful day and the topic for today is cheating partners. Call us at 99.1 Macross Radio to have your said. In the mean while..."  
  
[What the hell... What time is it...] Rick thought as his radio alarm clock woke him from his slumber. Still half asleep he swung his arm lazily over the alarm in an attempt to hit the snooze button.  
  
"...And we have our first caller..."  
  
"God damn it. Shut up." Rick moaned as his hand connected with the snooze button. He picked up the alarm to see what time it was. 7:30AM read the large red LCD numbers.  
  
"The hell with this..." Rick complained as he dropped his alarm and went back to sleep.  
  
"I never knew Rick wasn't a morning person." A female voice commented half giggling.  
  
"This is pretty good. You should see him usually." Another female voice sounded.  
  
Rick had just barely heard the voices and turned over to see where they had come from. His eyes focused to see Lisa standing next to his bed in her uniform while Minmei was dressed more causally and sitting on the side of his bed, holding her sun hat and tinted glasses that she used as a disguise.  
  
"What the hell? Lisa and Minmei. I must be dreaming..." Rick half murmured as he rolled over ignoring the two women.  
  
"You know when we were trapped under the SDF1, he wasn't like this in the mornings." Minmei commented as Rick pulled the covers over his head.  
  
Minmei and Lisa both shared a quick laugh before ripping the covers from Rick and dragging him to the bathroom.  
  
****  
  
"Ben... Wake up... Wake up sleepy." Vanessa whispered.  
  
"Huh... What is it..." Ben said half asleep and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He rolled over to find Vanessa looking at him and playing with his hair [She looks a lot cuter without her glasses] he thought.  
  
"We better get up before we are late." Vanessa said [As much as I want to stay he with Ben, people will start talking if we are late to work together]  
  
"Ahhh... Let me sleep just a little more..." Ben pleaded as he pulled Vanessa close to him.  
  
[I guess we could be a little late...] Vanessa thought with a smile as she fell asleep in Ben's arms.  
  
****  
  
Lisa and Minmei were sitting in Rick's kitchen enjoying a cup of fresh coffee. The sound of the shower could be heard in the background. Each woman was thinking about what had happened just prior to waking Rick.  
  
Minmei was standing at the front door waiting for Rick as Lisa approached Rick's house herself. Lisa would walk to work in the mornings and usually get a lift home from Claudia. Rick's house was on the way to the SDF and she would normally dropped by to make sure he would at his shift on time. At least this was the excuse she told anyone who asked. Lisa was surprised to find a strange women waiting at Rick's front door.  
  
"Excuse me can I help you?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Oh... Lisa. It's me. Minmei." Minmei removed her hat and glasses, revealing her features. "Sorry about the disguise. I find it easier to walk around in public unnoticed."  
  
"Minmei? What are you doing here?" Lisa asked sounding surprised.  
  
"Ahhh... I was wondering if Rick could arrange me meeting with Commander Gloval today." Minmei replied. "Can I ask what are you doing?"throwing the question back at Lisa [I hope that sounded convincing. What does she think she's doing?]  
  
"I usually stop by Rick's placed to make sure he wakes up in time for his shift." Lisa replied casually. "You could have seen one of us. Rick rarely sees the Gloval on a daily basis." [What does she think she's doing?]  
  
"I see... Do you normally do this for him?" Minmei asked carefully.  
  
"Not always. Only when Rick has a morning shift I drop by." Lisa answered.  
  
"So I guess you see a lot of him." Minmei countered.  
  
"I guess you could say that... But generally I'm in the control room while Rick is in his fighter." Said Lisa.  
  
"Lisa... Can I ask you a question... You don't have to answer it if you don't want to..." Minmei said nervously  
  
"Ahem... I guess so..." Lisa said just as nervous.  
  
"It's about Rick... I need to know how you..."  
  
"Hey Lt. Hayes. Waiting for Rick again? Do you want me to let you in?"  
  
The usual patrolman was doing his morning rounds and had interrupted Minmei's question. He would normally bump into Lisa on her way to work. The guard would carry a master key to all the staff quarters. On occasions he would find Lisa waiting for Rick and let her in. Minmei quickly placed her sun hat and glasses back on in an attempt to hide from the guard.  
  
"I guess Rick slept in again?" asked the guard, he hadn't notice Minmei as he walked up to the front door searching his set of keys.  
  
[The guard sounds like he has done this for this Lisa before...] Minmei thought as he watched the guard search his keys and ignore her. She didn't really feel like signing autographs and talking a fan this morning. She just wanted to see Rick.  
  
****  
  
"What were you going to ask me this morning?" Lisa asked Minmei while taking a slip of her coffee. Lisa had accustomed herself to Rick's coffee machine while waiting for him to get ready in the mornings.  
  
"Oh... I..." [Should I ask her...] "I... Just..." [May be I shouldn't...]  
  
Lisa saw that Minmei was having trouble with her question. Lisa reached across the table took her hand to reassure her.  
  
"Minmei, you can ask me anything. You don't have to be afraid." Lisa said reassuring Minmei.  
  
[Ok... Here I go...] "I just want to know what are your feelings..."  
  
"Can you tell me why the both of you are in my house?" Rick asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"You should be more gratefully. How many men have two lovely women wake them up in the morning?" Lisa asked Rick, quickly released Minmei's hand.  
  
Minmei stood up and went over to Rick. "Lisa is right. You should be more gratefully." She said tapping his chest with her index finger.  
  
"Ok... Ok... Settle down Minmei. I have a hard enough time trying to deal with grumpy Lisa, I don't want to deal with you as well." Rick said holding his hands up in defense.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY? / DO YOU MIND REPEATING THAT?" Minmei and Lisa exclaimed.  
  
[Good one Hunter...] Rick quickly grab his flight jacket and ran out the front door. Being an experienced pilot he knew when to retreat from a loosing battle.  
  
***  
  
"Please don't do this... We don't have anything of value that you could want." The mayor plead.  
  
"Be quiet!" The full sized Zentraedi shouted. Another Zentraedi was busily filling a sack with food and valuables from near by stores.  
  
"...Yes. Please hurry." The mayor's wife said into the phone. Before she could hang up the receiver, a giant hand reached in through the window and grabbed her like a rag doll.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" the Zentraedi demanded.  
  
"HELP...." The wife screamed.  
  
"Please don't hurt her." The mayor reasoned.  
  
"What was that?" Rick was running from the house (Minmei and Lisa to be more precise) and had heard someone screaming. He reached the corner and found two Zentraedi terrorizing the mayor and his wife.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here!" Rick shouted, feeling complied to do something.  
  
"Mind your own business, human. You'll leave if you know what is good for you." One of the Zentraedi replied.  
  
"My God, Rick. You have to help us." The Mayor shouted.  
  
[What can I do? If I had my Veritech I could do something but like this...] "Listen... you don't have to do this. The RDF has given you everything you need. Why do you need to resort to terrorizing innocent people." Rick tried to reason.  
  
"What did you say?" The Zentraedi placed the wife back on the street and approached Rick. His steps shook the ground and made Rick loose his balance for a moment. The disturbance had also alerted Lisa and Minmei. They knew for some reason that trouble usually centered around Rick.  
  
"Ah... I know life with us is hard for you, but the authorities want to help you, if you give them a chance. You've come so far. Why throw it all why now?" Rick replied [Shit... I'm toast...]  
  
"If your authorities want help me, then why don't they let me live the way I want with my own people. I'm a Zentraedi warrior. I was born to fight. That's what I do. Can you help me with that?" with that the Zentraedi placed a small kick towards Rick. To a Zentraedi, his contact would have been harmless but Rick was thrown back into the street, landing heavily on his side.  
  
"RICK!" Lisa and Minmei panicked and bolted to the fallen pilot.  
  
"Come on, let's go..." The other Zentraedi said walking away from the scene. Suddenly his attention was brought about by mechanical footsteps.  
  
"Zentraedi, stop where you." The pilot's voice rang through the mecha's external speakers. Both Zentraedi panicked and ran down the street. The loot spilling from the sack and falling onto parked cars and smashing shop windows.  
  
"Rick! Rick! Can you hear me? Are you ok?" Minmei asked in a concern voice. Lisa was busy checking Rick for any visible signs of injury. The mayor and his wife soon joined them.  
  
"Is he ok? That was a hard knock." The Mayor asked.  
  
"Argh... Shit, that hurt..." Rick grimaced as clutched his side.  
  
"Stay down. You could be seriously injured." Lisa said trying to get Rick to sit back down.  
  
"I'm fine...cough...cough..." Rick replied coughing up some blood as his vision began to get blurry.  
  
"I think he's broken a few ribs." Lisa said aloud. "Get a medical team ASAP." She shouted at the patrol Veritech.  
  
"Rick! Stay awake! Rick! Rick..." Minmei pleaded with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I.. guess... I'm lucky... to have two women look after me..." Rick said with a grin as he lost consciousness.  
  
***  
  
Ben drove his car around the back entrance of the SDF base. Vanessa had convinced him that it would be best if they kept their relationship secret for the moment. The back entrance to SDF also doubled as the hospital entrance.  
  
"Are you sure you want to keep this from the others" Ben asked.  
  
"Not really... I don't like lying to our friends but could you imagine what girls on the bridge would do." Vanessa said. "...After all, I get to have you myself for a while..." She closed in a gave Ben a sweet kiss.  
  
"Yeah I guess..." Ben said convinced by Vanessa's explanation. The sounds of an ambulance siren in the background forced him to look into the view mirror. He watched the ambulance pull up and the back doors swing open. [Is that Lt. Hayes? What's Minmei doing in back of the ambulance?] Ben got out of the car and went to see what was happening.  
  
"Ben? Where are you going?" Vanessa asked. She only noticed that ambulance with Lisa and Minmei when Ben approached them.  
  
"Lt. Hayes? What's going on?" Ben asked as he reached the ambulance. "Minmei? Are you ok?" he noticed that the young pop star had been crying.  
  
"Oh, Ben. There was an incident in town with some Zentraedi... Rick got injured in the process." Lisa replied still look at Rick lying on the cart.  
  
"Is he ok? What happen?" Ben asked again.  
  
Rick could faintly hear the voices of some people and slowly opened his eyes. "Where... What" he mumbled as he tried to sit up to see what was going on.  
  
"Sir, you should lie back down. You have taken a heavy knock." The paramedic advised him.  
  
"What? I'm fine..." he retorted. As he sat up a sharp pain shot through the left side of this torso. He quickly grabbed his side and hunched over on cart.  
  
"Rick! Please listen to the medic. You're hurt." Minmei pleaded as she supported Rick's body on the cart.  
  
"Minmei... I'm fine. I have a shift now." Rick replied trying to ignore the pain.  
  
"You're stubborn as they come, Hunter." Lisa said rushing to his side as well. "I'm ordering you to stay here and seek medical attention. I... I mean... WE don't want anything to happen to you." Lisa finished.  
  
"What about the Mayor and his wife?" Rick asked Lisa.  
  
"They're fine, just shaken up by the whole ordeal. The RDF police are currently looking for the Zentraedi who did this to you." Lisa replied.  
  
"A Zentraedi did this?" Lisa explanation surprised Vanessa.  
  
"Two full sized Zentraedi were attacking the Mayor and his wife. Rick tried to stop them." Minmei finished.  
  
"It's nothing... Ben help me up." Rick asked his wingman as he reached for his left side again.  
  
"I don't know chief. You look pretty banged up." Ben replied.  
  
"Rick, what are doing? Lie still!" Minmei was starting to get angry at Rick's persistence to leave. "I... don't want you to hurt yourself again." She said to him softy.  
  
"Minmei is right, Rick. Me and Max can cover you while you rest." Ben added.  
  
"Please Rick, will you just let the doctor see you? If he says you're fine then you can go back to duty. I don't want to see you hurt as well." Lisa said backing up Ben and Minmei. Rick look at Lisa and Minmei and notice the different expressions in each of their eyes. Minmei eyes were tear ridden and pleading him to stay while Lisa eyes a whirlwind of concern and worry.  
  
"Alright... I hate it when the both you give me that look." Rick surrendered to their pleas and fell back down onto the ambulance cart. The paramedic proceeded to wheel Rick into the hospital with Lisa and Minmei in tow. Ben and Vanessa shortly followed.  
  
***  
  
Commander Gloval lit his pipe as he waited for the teleconference to begin with Breetai. Exedore sat to his left and was busily typing some notes into a laptop. Roy Fokker was on his right polishing one of his flight medals on his jacket.  
  
"Apologies for my lateness, gentleman. We are having a number of issues with our reactors." Breetai's face appeared on the monitor and altered them that the conference had begun.  
  
"That's fine Commander Breetai. I hope that it's nothing major. You know you can always dock with one of our supply and repair stations for assistance." Gloval replied.  
  
"Thank you for the offer but we should be able to rectify with the issue the resources we have on hand." Breetai answered. "It's good to see you, Exedore. You look well." Breetai acknowledge his former executive officer.  
  
"You are too kind, sir." He replied.  
  
"Commander Breetai may I ask why have you requested his meeting?" Roy asked.  
  
"Yes, of course Lt Fokker. Three days ago, one of our scout probes discovered the following." Breetai's image split screen and surveillance pictured were posted on the monitor.  
  
"My God... That's huge." Gloval commented.  
  
"Sir, is that what I think it is?" Exedore asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so. It's a Zentraedi protoculture and battle pod factory."  
  
"But that thing is the size of a asteroid. How did something like that go unnoticed?" Roy questioned.  
  
"We suspect that it was deployed after the last great battle with General Dolza. As a result, it has only reach our solar system. Generally these transports don't see the front line."  
  
"Do we know what its capabilities are?" Gloval asked.  
  
"It's primarily a support and resource vessel. It does have armaments but nothing that could pose a great threat if it was to launch a strike attack. But I am more concerned about what it contains than its fire power." Exedore explained.  
  
"Yes, if rebel Zentaraedi were able to secure the factory it would pose a great threat to us." Gloval said as he puffed on his pipe.  
  
"I agree. That's why I'm requesting an elite squadron from your division assist us with the capture of the factory. Normally I would not request this but I believe that if we were able to capture the factory intact then it would be a great asset to our cause. I have formulated a plan that will give us the best chance of doing this but it requires the involvement of your top fighters and other individuals  
  
"I agree the capture of the factory would be a great asset. I'll also send a team of technicians to assist with your reactor repairs." Gloval replied.  
  
"You are too kind Commander. I'll forward the operation details to shortly. Farewell" Breetai said before disappearing from the monitor.  
  
"Lt. Fokker, assemble the team and coordinate with Exedore. I have some other matters to attend. I'll be in my office." Gloval ordered the blond pilot as he stood from his chair  
  
"Yes sir." Fokker saluted the Commander. Exedore followed suit and saluted the Commander as he left the conference room.  
  
***  
  
"Is it serious Dr Lang?" Minmei asked.  
  
"He's fractured a few ribs and has mild concussion. It should keep him off his feet for about a month." The doctor replied.  
  
"A month. The hell with that. I got to pilot." Rick said from the hospital bed. His torso was heavily bandage and an IV drip attached to his arm.  
  
"I'm afraid not. Your body can't handle the stress of flying. Fractures are more difficult to heal as these can be easily fractured again or even break during the healing process. In some cases the fracture doesn't heal properly and a complete break is often better then a minor fracture." Dr. Lang replied.  
  
"Thank you doctor. I'll make sure that he's assigned to light duties and grounded." Lisa said.  
  
"What! You can't do that." Rick exclaimed.  
  
"I can and I have made it an order, Pilot Hunter." Lisa fired back.  
  
"How long does he have to stay here?" Minmei asked.  
  
"I'd like to keep him over night because of the concussion. After that he can go home." Dr. Lang answered Minmei. "I have other patients to attend. I'll be back later in the day to check on your condition." He finished and left the room.  
  
"This is bullshit. What am I going to do for a month?" Rick complained as Minmei took one of the visitor seats next to his bed.  
  
"It's not that bad, Rick. You can hang out with me." Minmei said, trying to make the best of the situation.  
  
"There are a lot of administrative tasks that you could do around the base. Perhaps a few shifts in the control tower will give you a better perspective on what us girls have to put with you pilots." Lisa said trying not to let the idea of Minmei hanging around Rick for month bother her.  
  
"I rather be in my Veritech..."  
  
Then, the chime of the intercom got everyone's attention. -Could the following personnel please report to the conference room on deck C. Lt. Hayes, Vermillion Squadron and Ghost Squadron. Repeating Lt. Hayes, Vermillion and Ghost Squadron personnel please report to the conference room on deck C-  
  
"Well, would you look at that... I guess I better go see what they want." Rick said trying to use the announcement as an excuse to leave the hospital.  
  
"You're staying here. I'm sure Lisa can explain what happen to you." Minmei reasoned.  
  
"Minmei is right. I'll inform the Commander what has happen. You just concentrate on getting better." Lisa said walking to Rick's side. "I'll be back to check on you as well." She placed a quick kiss on Rick's check and left for the conference room. Not to be out done, Minmei also leaned over and gave Rick a kiss. "Just rest ok. I'm going with Lisa to see the Commander as well."  
  
"What the hell was that?" Rick asked himself as Minmei ran after Lisa.  
  
***  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I have changed the Gloval's title to Commander due to some comments in the reviews. I'm might back and correct the previous chapters but I'll see how things go. 


	10. 10

RECONSTRUCTION BLUES PLUS

CHAPTER 10

DISCLAIMER AND COPYTRIGHT:

I don't own Robotech so don't take me to court. If you want to uses any stuff from this fiction, all I ask is an email – NOTES:

This is a different spin on things from episode 28 - reconstruction blues. I will try to add more action and love/hate triangle with Rick, Lisa and Minmei. This is my first attempt at Robotech fan fiction. So please be gentle, NOT. Tell me if I suck. How else am I going to improve? Some of the guys made seem OC and I apologies to any die-hard fans. But it is fiction after all and anything can happen ;) I recommend that you watch the whole series before reading. It's not essential but I do make some references to events that occurred in the series and it's always a good comparison to what I'm writing. Roy and Ben will still be alive in this alternative universe.

"..." Normal speech

'...' Thought

(...) Other forms of speech. EG – radio communication

SDF1 – CONFERENCE ROOM

Gloval and the others waited patiently for the others to arrive. Since they were paged over the intercom it wouldn't be long. They arrived followed by Minmei. Her appearance took him by surprise.

'Minmei? What is she doing here?'

"I apologies for being late, sir. There was an incident downtown this morning and Pilot Hunter has been hospitalised as a result." Lisa explained.

"An incident? Is Hunter ok?" Gloval asked.

"Yes sir. Some Zentraedi were causing a disturbance and Pilot Hunter attempted to stop them. He sustained a few fractured ribs and a minor concussion. He's currently in sickbay right now."

"Sounds like my little brother. He's always getting himself into trouble." Roy commented and it infuriated Minmei to stomp over to where he was sitting.

"Rick saved the Mayor and his wife from those Zentraedi and you make a joke of it. He could have been killed." She fired at the lieutenant, upset by his wise remark.

"Ok, ok… kiddo. Take it easy."

"This changes my plans, I'm afraid…" Gloval said aloud and stopped the arguing between his most trusted pilot and the singing star.

"What plan is that?" Lisa asked.

Gloval explained the situation with the newly discovered Zentraedi protoculture and battle pod factory approaching earth. He outlined how originally wanted Vermillion and Ghost Squadron's to assist Breetai in capturing the factory. But with Rick out of commission for almost a month, it threw a spanner into the works.

"That's no problem. Vermillion can come under my command. I've lead much larger squadrons into battle." Roy suggested.

"If you are confident then proceed. I'm also sending maintenance crew with you. A number of Breetai's ships are having failures due to wear and tear. The maintenance crew will also assist working on the factory once it is capture."

"Sir, can I say something?" Max requested. "Since Miriya and himself are assigned to both squadrons. Will we have to leave or take Dana with us? I'm not comfortable with either option."

"Don't worry Max. Either you or Miriya can stay here on earth with Dana. Your special request for one parent to remain with Dana is valid here."

"Thank you, sir."

"Are there anymore questions?" Everyone remained silent. "Good. You are to leave as soon as possible. Breetai will have more details on the operation once you arrive. Dismissed." Everyone except for Minmei saluted and went to prepare for the operation. She stayed behind and approached the commander.

"Ms Lynn Minmei. I'm surprise that you are here. What can I do for you?"

"Well, you see commander…" Minmei began explaining herself. She outlined her desire to join the SDF Forces but didn't reveal any details about her break up from her former manager and half cousin Lynn Kyle.

"It shouldn't be a problem to find you a position in our media and intelligence department. Actually, it's more media and a public relations since the majority of the fighting has stopped. The news of your recruitment would boost moral."

"Thank you, sir but I was also wondering if there is something a little more involved."

"What do you mean?"

"I know my singing makes a lot of people happy but I want to show that I can do more than just sing songs. Lisa and some of the other guys mention that I could be in the control tower."

"Hmmm… It will take at least a year of training to familiarise yourself with instruments and procedures…"

"That's fine. I can be part of media department and do the part time training. Please I won't let you down." She pleaded.

"Very well. I'll arrange the necessary paper work and a SDF training representative will contact you."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you…" She repeated and hugged the older man.

"Ha… Ha… You're part of the military now Minmei. We normally salute our superiors." The older man saw the humorous side to Minmei's gesture.

"Oh… Sorry." She giggled.

SDF1 – VERITECH HANGERS

"Alright, you slackers! The Commander has made this mission a priority over everything else. Prep and load Ghost and Vermillion Squadron for space launch!" Chief shouted to his team.

"How long you reckon Chief?" Roy asked, walking beside the head engineer.

"Four. May be five hours tops. I heard what happen to Rick. Is he alright? Should we prep his veritech?"

"He's fine. Just got knocked around a bit. Don't worry about his ship. He'll be off his feet for a while. It's probably a good thing. He's been working himself into the ground lately Lisa and Minmei chasing him it doesn't make things easier on the young man."

"Hahaha… I know. Simons in the armoury is taking bets who will get the lad. So far Minmei is the leader just by a whisker.

"Really… I might have to pay him a visit." Fokker said. He thought being Rick's brother might give him some insider information that could allow him to make some easy money.

SDF1 – BASE HOSPITAL

Rick sat in his bed pushing around a toy veritech on a portable meal table. The young man was bored and didn't feel resting. The broadcast over the PA system asking for Lisa and his squadron bothered him.

'I wonder what's going on. Lisa and Minmei did say there would be back. It must be something serious. Hang on… Do you I want them back so quickly. Things just get complicated when they are around.'

Just at that moment, Max and Miriya enter the room.

"Hey Rick. How are you feeling?" Max asked in his usual happy self.

"Lisa mentioned that you might be out for almost a month." Miriya followed up.

"The doc said that I bumped my head. So I'm in the here for the night. After that I should be right." He replied.

"Did you forget your ribs? I don't think you'll be right for anything soon." The former Zentraedi ace pilot counted.

"Anyway… What was the page about? What's going on?" the newly appointed Lt. Commander changed the subject.

"Oh that… Gloval wanted…" Max continued to explain the appearance of the Zentraedi factory and their plans to capture if not destroy the vessel. As soon as he had finished explaining, the husband and wife combination had another fight on there hands.

"Come on Rick! Be reasonable." His wingman tried to convince him to stay in bed. "In your condition you would just be a liability out there." Max and Miriya both knew that it had been a while since anyone had seen any real action. This was good for the peace of the new mankind but for pilots like Rick and themselves it was actually boring times and gave them the sense of uselessness. The Vermillion squadron leader's reaction was to be expected.

"A liability!"

Admiral Gloval and Minmei walked the hallways on the medical facility. After he had been told of what happen to Rick, he wanted to see the young man. As they approached his room, the sounds of him arguing the shouting profanities became evident.

"He still has a lot of fight in him, does he?" Minmei could only smile, feeling embarrassed by Rick's behaviour.

EARTH'S ORBIT – BREETAI'S BATTLESHIP

The Zentraedi Commander and former enemy welcomed the team from Macross City. He had under gone process to normal human size to properly welcome them but remainder of his crew stayed their original state.

"Welcome aboard my flagship, Commander Hayes." He greeted Lisa with a formal bow.

"Thank you sir." She followed up with a salute of her own.

"My men will look after the unloading of your equipment. Would you like me to show you to your rooms? I suspect that you may want to freshen up before we begin the debriefing."

"That sounds like a good idea. I personally have not travelled in space for a while and have forgotten how draining it could be." Her thoughts reflected Claudia's and the rest of the support staff but the pilots were keen to get things over with.

Breetai lead the way and as they walked he noticed someone was missing from the group. "Commander Hayes, is there a reason why Lt. Hunter is missing?"

"Rick?" His question caught her off guard. The change in her tone when she said his name didn't go unnoticed by Claudia or Roy. "I'm sorry… Lt. Hunter is currently on sick leave."

"Sick leave? I hope it is nothing serious."

"He'll be fine but as a result he was not able to take part in this mission."

"I see… That will cause some minor changes the operation."

"Some changes sir?"

"It's nothing of major importance. We can discuss it later." Breetai stopped in front of two set of doors. "We were unable to arrange better accommodation. These two rooms were the best we could arrange I'm afraid."

"They are more than adequate." He bowed once again before leaving the group.

"So… Which room are you lovely ladies taking?" Roy asked with a sly grin as he draped himself over the Lisa and Claudia's shoulders.

His crude remark earned him a stiff push from Claudia, causing him to fly into one of the doors. "Nice try flyboy but better luck next time."

"Jez… Claudia. That one hurt." Roy rubbed his head where it impacted with the door. A little guilt started to set in when she saw her man lying on the floor in the doorway. She knelt down so they were at eye level.

"You poor thing… when all this is over and we're back on earth. I'll treat you to something special."

SDF1 – MEDICAL FACILITY

"Ricky…" Dana had spoonful of hospital food and held it up to his mouth "Eat." Miriya had pulled Dana from day care and thought Rick would like some company. The half Zentraedi adored Rick and jumped at any chance to spend some time with him.

"I'm not hungry right now. Thanks anyway." His mind was off elsewhere.

"Eat." She forcibly pushed the spoon into his mouth.

"Yummy." Rick decided that it was better to play along. He would never admit it but he had a soft spot for the young girl. Unknown to the both of them, Miriya and Minmei were standing in the doorway watching them interact.

"More?" Before he could answer or even swallow his first bite, she pushed another spoonful into his mouth. Giggles from the doorway alert them to their visitors as he struggled to breathe and chew.

"Mama!" Dana leapt of the bed and raced to Miriya's arms. "Ricky eat!" she said happily.

"Yes you did. You did a very good job." Minmei walked over to the struggling Rick.

"You should be more appreciative of Dana's care." She picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth like a mother would a child. "It's not everyday someone gets their own personal nurse."

"I'm all better now. Thanks Dana." He managed to get out after swallowing. His response caused the young girl to squeal and cheer with delight. "So how are thing going with the mission?"

"They have docked with Breetai's ship. We should get new when the mission commences." Miriya replied taking a visitor's chair and shifting Dana into her lap.

"Ok…"

"Something on your mind? You don't seem yourself." 'Is he thinking about Commander Hayes?'

"Just fell useless sitting around and waiting."

"Well, now you know how some of us feel." Minmei reached over and pulled some stray locks of dark hair from his eyes.

"She's right Rick." Miriya interjected. "I feel the same way when Max goes out on a mission." Dana got off her mother's lap and climbed onto Rick's bed. She clumsily wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and gave him an awkward hug.

"Ricky sad?"

DEEP SPACE – BREETAI'S BATTLESHIP

"I don't mean any disrespect Commander." Claudia said aloud. "But are you sure that this plan will work."

"I know that it is inappropriate of me to request such a thing from yourself and Commander Fokker but your role is vital as a distraction."

"I have no issues with this plan what so ever. Just how far do you want us to go? I mean, I've never done it with so many people watching but I'm always keen to try new things. After all, it is for the greater good of this war."

Claudia's eyebrow twitched as she tried to remain composed and professional. A couple of knuckles popped as her partner continued ranting about the bedroom display he was going to be putting on.

"I am impressed by your willingness Commander Fokker but I would think that… I believe that you refer to the term as kissing… would sufficient in this instance." A little embarrassed by the situation, Breetai quickly continued to keep things on track. "Then as my forces will infiltrate the facility from the rear and the earth forces will engage the enemy the front."

"Sir, can I enquiry why our forces are attacking the enemy head on?" Lisa was quick to point out that the earth forces would be in the area where the most intense fighting would occur and therefore the probability of life lost high.

"I can see why it may seem that I'm protecting my forces but this way we are able to disable the facility without any major infrastructure damage. Your forces will not attack the facility directly, just engage the enemy fighters. Once my pods forces are in the facility they will have a better chance of avoiding combat within the factory because we have the same model of fighters. My men also know how to disable the ship without destroy the whole engine room."

"I see… I apologies for my question. It was out of line."

"No… A good commander cares for their soldiers. I would expect any worthy commander to question that aspect of the operation."

"But it shouldn't be that difficult. We will be broadcasting Roy and Claudia which will distract the enemy." Max added. "So I expect resistance will low."

"That is our expectation as well." The Zentraedi Commander looked after the conference table. "Any other questions?" when no one spoke up he dismissed the group. As they filed out of the room, Claudia delivered a force slap to the back of Roy's head.

"I can't believe that you said that!" she began jabbing his finger in his chest. The other pilots began snickering at their flight commander's plight. "Your cockiness may work on earth but it doesn't up here."

Lisa just sighed knowing that any words from her wouldn't stop her best friend unleashing on her better half. Instead she turned to Ben and Max. "I have to give an update report to the Admiral. Max, do you want to speak to Miriya while I have the communications up link? It may be a while before we get a chance to talk to earth again."

"Sure. Thanks Lisa." She then turned to the corporal wingman.

"Ben…" She sighed again as Claudia dragged Commander Fokker by the ear causing him to complain loudly. "Please make sure that they don't do too much damage to each other."

EARTH – OUTSKITS OF MACROSS CITY

"Grandpa… Grandpa…" The little girl yelled behind as she skipped through the rumble and empty buildings. "Hurry up! Mama is going to be upset if we are late."

"Sorry dear. Grandpa's legs are getting old. They can't run as far as you can." The elder man replied trying to make ground on his grand child.

"You have to eat your vegies so you get big and strong. Mama always tells me to eat my vegies. You have to eat some more vegies." She leapt up onto a boulder and playfully flexed her muscles to show her strength. Then something shining within the debris caught her eye. She jumped down to investigate.

"Please be careful. Your mother is going to very mad with Grandpa if you hurt yourself or get really dirty." He followed her behind the boulder to a large alien machine giving off the pulsing glow.

"It's really pretty…" the young girl admired the green aura emitted from the device. "Can we take it home?"

SDF1 – MEDICAL FACILITY

"So you are really going ahead with all of this?" Rick tapped the pile of manuals and CDs Minmei brought in with her. She had not officially started her training but Miriya had lent her some of the manuals they give to her during her induction to the Allied Defence Force.

"Of course. Why do you ask? Don't you want me around?" She pretended to be sad and hurt 'He's so easy to tease sometimes…'

"No! I didn't mean that." His reaction however predictable still caused her to giggle.

"Don't worry Rick. I'm kidding. I've only browsed through a few of the books and it's seems a lot to remember." Her comment was innocent enough but he had no idea that she was setting him up again

"You don't need to remember every single rule or regulation. It's more common sense than anything else. Plus you can ask any of us if you are having troubles."

"Is that your way of offer your private tuition services? If you want to be alone with me Rick you can just come out a say it."

"I…I didn't mean it that way…"

"Oh… are you saying that I'm not pretty enough for you?"

"Hang on! Stop twisting my words around!" He turned to Miriya and Dana on his left. "Miriya!"

"Sorry Rick… I have to side with Minmei and this one. We women can be very sensitive creatures."

"What?" he couldn't believe what was happening but he should have known better; he was outnumbered by two to one. "I know Dana is on my side. You're with your uncle Ricky ain't you Dana?"

"Ricky bye bye!" the two year old squeaked and bounced around in her mother's lap. It was actually three against one.

"You women have no mercy; picking on an injured man."

"Oh… You poor thing…Let me make things better for you." Minmei cooed as she lean closer to him and kissed his bandaged forehead. "Do you want Nurse Dana to feed you some more as well?"

The light banter at Rick's expense continued until a knock came at the door and one of real nursing staff entered with a portable comm. device. "Excuse me Lt. Hunter but you have a call from a Commander Hayes. Do you want to take it?"

"Lisa?" 'Why would she contact me?' He reached over and took the device from the nurse. "Sure I'll take it." Miriya noticed the instance the nurse and Rick mention Lisa's name; Minmei's eyes changed sharply but overall her body language remained unchanged.

"Hello. Rick speaking." He held the device in front of him and spoke.

(Hi Rick. How are you?) Her image came across a little distorted and there was a time delay in the speech arriving but overall a conversation could be held.

"I'm fine… Why did you call?" 'Damn that sounded a little direct.'

"Oh… I had to submit an update report to the Admiral. I had some time left so I thought I'll see how you are going and let Max talk to Miriya." At that moment the blue haired ace pilot popped his head in from the side.

(Hey chief! How are you feeling?)

"Hey Max. Miriya and Dana are actually beside me." The mother and daughter combination went over next to Rick to get into the video view."

"DADDY!" Dana yelled with joy when she spotted her father on the display.

(Hi baby! Are you being a good girl for mama?)

"Yes. Ricky bye bye!" her response caused Miriya and Minmei to start laughing.

(You sound like you're having fun sweetie. Who else is there?) The sound of another voice didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Min Min."

(Min Min? Oh you mean Minmei?) The pop star snuck her head into view. Lisa's reaction was as subtle as Minmei's when she heard her name.

(Well I'm glad to see that you are well taken care of, captain.)

"Max… You have no idea how bad I want to be on that mission you are on." His comment earned him a pinch on the cheek.

"What's the matter Lt. Hunter?" She tighten her grip. "Is a former winner of the Miss Macross, the best female Veritech pilot and the very first half Zentraedi human child not good enough for you?"

"AH! Ok. Ok. Minmei!" Dana saw what Minmei was doing and copied her actions. She latched onto Rick's other cheek and began pulling.

"Dana! Miriya please help!" but the Zentraedi mother was busy trying to keep a straight face to help.

"That's right Dana! We have to show him who's the boss!" Minmei's words encouraged the young two year old actions.

(It looks like we contacted you at a busy time.) Lisa tried not to sound annoyed by the sight of Minmei and Rick having fun but it was really starting to push her boundaries. (We'll be in contact again once the mission is completed.)

"Woah! Hang on Lisa!" His words came out rather hastily which cause her disappointed look to fade away. "You guys be careful out there."

(Thanks… We will…) She reached over and switched off her feed.

BREETAI'S BATTLESHIP

"Well, they look like they're having fun." Max commented as he stretched his arms.

"Yeah… they do…" her words carried the disappointed she felt in her heart.

"Listen Lisa… Rick hasn't told me anything about what is happening with the three of you."

"Three of us?"

"I'm including Minmei… As much as you don't like to; you have to admit that she is part of his life whether as a friend or something else."

"If this is your way of cheering me up, then give up."

"I haven't finished. My captain may be really dense but he has a good heart and would do nothing to intentionally hurt you or Minmei. Now you can think about that and have trust in the man that you love." His words caused her the blush deeply. "Or you can worry yourself about something that is not going to happen."

"Thanks Max… Miriya is really lucky to have you."

"No worries captain." He saluted her almost comically trying to cheer her up. "Now let's finish this mission so I get home to my family and you to your man."

SDF1 – MEDICAL FACILITY

"Minmei I really hate to ask this of you. But could you…"

"Of course it's no problem at all. We'll stay here and have fun with Rick." Miriya handed over her daughter the young woman. Just as they got off their communications with Breetai's battleship, a scramble alert boomed over the SDF speakers. This was the queue for all the Veritech pilots to prepare for flight.

"Ok… Dana you be good for Minmei and Rick. Mama has to go to work now."

"Mama fly fly!"

"That's right." She pulled her daughter into a big hug. The two year old didn't fully understand the situation like the others did in the room. There was always a hint of sadness during these occasions because every pilot knew that this could be their last flight. Dana just thought she was being rewarded by her mother and continued to giggle.

"Rick! What are you doing!" Minmei words only stopped him momentarily.

"What does it look like? I'm going to…" he was stopped short by another Minmei ear pull. "Ah! That hurts!"

"And how much do you think it's going to hurt if you get into your Veritech in the shape you are in?"

"Minmei is right." Miriya backed up her new friend's sentiments. "We should be able to handle everything. It's most likely some restless Zentraedi."

"Look…" He managed to pry the vice like grip from his earlobe. "With the main squadron on a mission in space, we are short on the ground and severely lacking in experienced pilots. We need all the hands we can get."

His reasoning was valid and Miriya hated to admit it but she didn't like the idea of only leading her team into a possible hostile situation. It was strange, before she meet Max; she wouldn't have an ounce of fear or hesitance leading a Zentraedi battalion or a covert solo mission. But after coming in contact with the humans, falling in love with Max and having Dana much of the Zentraedi hard edge in her started to wither away. She also knew the pride of pilot and solider. Rick was no different.

"But Rick…" Minmei's eyes carried the same concern that her voice pleaded. Her hands changed to a different sort of hold that she used to pull in into line moment ago. She desperately grasped onto his hospital gown, not wanting him to leave.

"It's alright Minmei… It'll be ok. I promise." He caught her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze for reassurance.

"You promise?" he nodded and then continued his way to the hangers with Miriya.

BREETAI BATTLESHIP

"What on earth are you doing?" Claudia enquired as she watched Roy begin stretching and flexing like he was preparing for a triathlon.

"What does it look like? I'm warm up for the show baby." Her head just fell into her hands as she began muttering obscenities. Lisa was busy adding the finishing touches to the mission from her console. It was hard to properly concentrate the two bickering and just as hard to keep a straight face.

"I'm glad you find this amusing." The long time friend noticed the amusement on her face. "Just remember, you had to go through this with Rick when you guys were caught behind enemy lines."

"What was that!" Fokker stopped clowning around. "You and my baby brother have hooked up before? That little bastard told all of us that nothing happen. That lair!"

"Ah… The events of that mission were and are still confidential. I have no idea what you are talking about." Her answer came out too quickly to be believed and a crimson shade began to develop on her cheeks.

"I don't believe this! And I thought he was still vir…" Claudia delivered a timely blow to Roy's head which stopped him from finishing. "If you don't stop messing around I swear Roy Fokker…" Her fist waved dangerous above his head ready for another wack.

"Alright! I'm serious now. But after all this is done, we're having words." He pointed his finger directly at the first officer.

EARTH – OUTSKITS OF MACROSS CITY

Miriya lead the V formation of Veritechs to their destination. There were reports of Zentraedi battle pods and the monitoring system detected heat signatures from enemy weapon fire in the vicinity. Only recently a new township had grown close by and it was assumed that the Zentraedi rebels were attacking these people.

"All fighters break formation." Miriya ordered. "We are approaching the target area so stay alert and monitor your radars."

(We may have innocent civilians on the ground so watch your fire) Rick's voice followed.

"Lt. Hunter is right. Be careful what you…" Before Miriya could finish, the group were bombarded by a shower of Zentraedi gun fire from the ground. Luckily everyone managed to avoid any serious damage.

(I've got them! They have divided their forces. Looks like this is the welcoming party and the rest are up ahead. I'm sending their coordinates now.)

Miriya received the information from one of the pilots and decided on best plan of attack. "It looks like the bulk of their forces are here. Lt. Hunter and his accompanying wingman and investigate the second group. The rest of us will dispose of the enemy here." Her commands where clear and concise; they reflected her demeanour but as she watch Rick and the other pilot break away from the main group she couldn't shake a terrible feeling.

(Lt. Hunter) Rick's partner for this mission hailed him. (I'm starting to detect some strange energy readings from the area where the second group were located)

"Yeah… I'm getting that as well." The strange readings didn't really concern him but if was enough to consider a change in his plans. "We'll change into guardian mode and go in low. That way they'll be unable to detect us and hopefully we'll get the drop on them."

(Roger that.) The two Veritechs flew down low before changing modes. There wasn't much cover but this helped with manoeuvrability. They arrived at the source of the energy source but then it suddenly disappeared. Rick switched to his other senses in order to find out what was happening. To his surprise he picked up the heat signatures of some civilians.

(It's alright we are from Allied Defence Force. Can you tell me what happen?) He activated his external speakers into order to communicate to them.

"We found this cool machine but then the bad guys showed up and took it away." Little girl spoke up from the arms of an elderly man.

(Do you know what bad guys did then?)

"Nuh. Grandpa and me hide behind his wall when we heard them coming"

(Lt. Hunter look out!) The corporal's voice cut through his cockpit as a volley of bullets flew in his direction. Rick skilfully avoided being hit and still managed to get is plane in front of the little girl and her grand father as cover. They both returned fire.

(Sir! There's more of them than we picked on the scanners. If we stay here they'll surround us.)

"Damn… This isn't good." An explosion went off close to his right side. The blast caused some structural damaged as well as giving his ribs a good knock. He checked the damaged and found that he had lost fifty percent of his vertical thrust. There was no way he would be able to take off in his condition.

"Corporal! I'm going to try and lead them away. When you get a chance rescue the civilian and get the hell out of here!"

(But sir!)

"It's an order! My ship can't take off. Contact the main squadron for backup." Rick switch to full battloid and took off in the opposite direction. The plan seem to be working because the majority of the fire was aimed at him. He weaved and manoeuvred his mecha to the best of his ability but his injuries limited his actions and reactions.

Moving into a half shell of a factory, he rested and brought his time. Breathing became difficult and metallic taste of blood formed in the back of his mouth. 'Must be my ribs. If Lisa or Minmei found out I'll be a dead man.'

Then to his surprise, two full size Zentraedi warriors appear. One of them carried and rectangular shaped object underneath his arm and the other was the look out. The object gave off a strange glow and then his instruments started going off the charts. Rick had no idea what it was but somehow knew it was important. He fired a warning shot aimed at their feet.

(Drop everything and step away!) His external speakers boomed. The two Zentraedi looked at him for a moment and then each other. Eventually they decided to comply with Rick's orders. He slowly moved in with his rifle ready if they decided to try anything. His focus was solely on the two perpetrators and Rick failed to notice the enemy battle pod creeping up from the other side of the wall.

The battle pod waited until Rick had picked up the strange device that the Zentraedi was carrying (What is this! Was this your objective for attacking this township?) When no answer came he threw it aside and pointed his rifle at it.

"Wait! Don't!" One of them spoke. His threat to destroy it looked to have worked. "It's a proto culture machine!"

"You fool! Don't say anything!" His partner viciously backhanded the other in order to stop him from saying anything more.

(A proto culture machine! That means you would be able to…) Before Rick say anymore a blast from behind knocked his mecha face first into the ground. His rifle went skidding away and was picked up by one of the Zentraedi rebels. He managed to turn over but massive feet of the battle pod landed squarely on each of his arms immobilising him

(You two! Hurry up and get the machine back to Khyron!) A female voice came from battle pod.

(Who are you!) Laser turrets turned and pointed direct at Rick.

(There's no point introducing myself to someone who isn't going to live long enough to remember it) Those were her last words as she fired directly into the body of Rick's Veritech.

END OF CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTES

I'm back but I don't know if regular updates will continue. Although, I haven't forgotten about this FIC and do plan to complete it.


End file.
